


Хинтерланд

by Dru_M



Category: Original Work
Genre: Germany, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dru_M/pseuds/Dru_M
Summary: Если бы не вечеринка в доме Каролы Рилов, они бы, может, и не познакомились никогда. Вряд ли бы другие обстоятельства свели звезду футбольной команды и гея, играющего в постановке университетской пьесы.





	Хинтерланд

**-1-**

  
  
  
  
— Молодой человек, мне кажется, я ясно обозначил свои претензии.  
  
— Но, герр Кляйн…  
  
— Тшш! — Кляйн издал странный звук: нечто среднее между вскипающим чайником и трогающимся с места поездом. Даже его заплывшая жировыми складками шея заходила ходуном. — Пять пунктов из списка запрещенной литературы. Очень неосторожно со стороны библиотеки университета было выдавать вам эту… крамолу.  
  
Петер еле сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.  
  
Выдохнул, наклонился ближе и произнес самым вежливым тоном, на который был способен:  
  
— Герр Кляйн, верните мне хотя бы «Джанки» и «Голый завтрак», пожалуйста. Я пишу большую работу по истокам бит-движения.  
  
— Пишите, — герр Кляйн выпятил один из семи своих подбородков. Походило это больше на раздувание жабьего горлового мешка. — Но без использования этой литературы.  
  
— Без использования? — переспросил Петер удивленно.  
  
— Именно. Вы способный студент. Уверен, вы сможете сами.  
  
— Сам? — вздернул брови Петер. — Сам что? Придумать «Голый завтрак»?  
  
— Почему бы и нет, — в голосе герра Кляйна послышалась толика сомнения.  
  
— То есть побывать в шкуре Берроуза?  
  
— При должной фантазии…  
  
— Литература — это фантазия со стороны автора, а не исследователя, — ввернул Петер излюбленную фразу профессора Пройсса.  
  
— Тогда… — одутловатое лицо Кляйна пошло красными пятнами от волнения и раздражения, — тогда… восстановите события, ощущения автора.  
  
— Восстановить ощущения Берроуза? — уточнил Петер.  
  
— Да, — Кляйн промокнул влажный лоб платком. — Да, так я и сказал.  
  
— Герр Кляйн, — театрально ужаснулся Петер. Еще немного, и прущая из него ухмылка испортила бы весь момент, — вы что, предлагаете мне подсесть на бензедрин?  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
— И что наш герр Крошка? — спросил Альф, щурясь от слепящего мартовского солнца.  
  
Он возлежал на скамье университетского двора, с ленивым любопытством поглядывая на юбки проходящих мимо студенток. Ракурс Рау-Герцу, должно быть, с приземистой скамьи открывался волшебный.  
  
— Отстранил меня от занятий на неделю, — Петер сунул ему под нос лист с размашистой подписью Кляйна. Альф поморщился, отпихнув его ладонь, чтобы не закрывала вид на задницу остановившейся у стенда Каролы Рилов.  
  
«Лучшая задница Хинтерланда» — кажется, так парни обозвали неформальный университетский рейтинг, поставив Каролу на второе место.  
  
— Ты бы поаккуратнее, — посоветовал Альф, с приоткрытым ртом пронаблюдав за тем, как Карола наклонилась подобрать выпавший из папки листок. Петер готов был поклясться, что даже со стола, на котором сидел, возвышаясь над Альфом, увидел промельк красного кружева под ее юбкой. — Не стоит нарываться на отстранения.  
  
— Плевать, — отмахнулся Петер. — Толку от учебы, если не дают изучать то, что мне нравится?  
  
На самом деле Грубер не чувствовал себя и вполовину таким спокойным по поводу отстранения, как пытался продать Альфу. В другой раз, может, и порадовался бы неделе безделья, но сейчас было не самое подходящее время. Приближались экзамены, а вместе с ними и необходимость ходить на пары с удвоенным рвением. К тому же отец с матерью в последние дни все чаще вздорили, и оставаться дома в тяжелые утренние часы, на которые приходился пик их ссор, казалось Петеру сущей пыткой.  
  
— Как думаешь, — спросил он чуть погодя, — Пройсс пустит меня на свои пары в качестве исключения?  
  
— Не знаю, — отозвался Альф. Карола ушла, и он скучливо зевнул, опустив кудрявую голову обратно на скамью. — Ты нравишься старикашке. Может, пустит. Я бы на твоем месте наслаждался отстранением на полную катушку.  
  
— Экзамены на носу, — напомнил Петер хмуро.  
  
Обеденный перерыв кончался, и студенты постепенно стекались из внутреннего двора в корпус, подхватывая рюкзаки и контейнеры из-под салатов и снэков.  
  
— И что? — Альф наморщил нос. — Успеешь подготовиться. Завтра Карола устраивает вечеринку. У нее, кажется, родители сваливают в Баден-Баден на неделю. Наведаемся?  
  
— А нас звали? — улыбнулся Петер.  
  
— Брось, у нее дома будет проходной двор, — фыркнул Альф. Он нехотя поднялся, отряхнув куртку, снял со спинки скамьи сумку и перекинул через плечо. — И когда это нам с тобой требовалось приглашение?  
  
Петер прекрасно помнил, когда.  
  
В прошлом году они бы ни за что не пробились к Рилов на вечеринку. Но, стоило обоим перейти со скамьи запасных в основной состав университетской футбольной команды, все поменялось. С ними стали здороваться в коридорах парни, их стали обсуждать, хихикая и многозначительно улыбаясь, девчонки. Даже герр Кляйн, ратовавший за спортивное первенство «Хинтерланда», закрывал глаза на выходки Альфа и дерзость Петера. До известных пределов, конечно.  
  
— Я подумаю, — сказал Петер, сложив и затолкав в сумку спортивную куртку.  
  
— Тут нечего думать, — Альф хлопнул его по плечу и широко ухмыльнулся, поиграв бровями. — Я лично собираюсь показать Кароле пару новых… приемов. Тебе бы тоже не помешало найти подружку.  
  
— Ага, — Петер махнул ему рукой, направившись к выходу со двора. — До скорого.  
  
— Как насчет Теа Шульц? — крикнул Альф вслед.  
  
— Нет, — фыркнул Петер, вспомнив холодный взгляд Теа — она на всех смотрела как на собачье дерьмо, которое обнаружила у себя в шкафчике.  
  
— Да ты сиськи ее видел? — возмутился Альф.  
  
— До скорого.  
  
— Ты упускаешь свой уникальный шанс!  
  
— До скорого, Альфред.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Карола вылетела из своей спальни и с грохотом, продиктованным жутким раздражением, сбежала вниз по лестнице, остановившись на последнем пролете. Оперлась животом о перила, заставив деревянные балясины жалобно простонать, и выплюнула:  
  
— Мама, этот пидор опять таскал мою косметику!  
  
Фрау Рилов подняла на нее чуть удивленный взгляд от сумки, в которую собирала необходимые для деловой поездки документы. Улыбнулась и мягко попеняла Кароле:  
  
— Милая, в этом доме мы не произносим слова, которые унижают чужое достоинство.  
  
— Хорошо, — голос Каролы сочился ядом, — гомосексуалист, называющийся моим братом, брал мою косметику, мама. Я за нее платила из собственных денег!  
  
Из кухни выглянул Зиги. У Каролы свело скулы от злости — глаза поганца были подведены ее любимой серебристой подводкой. Зиги усмехнулся, показав Кароле средний палец, пока не видела мать. И сказал, имитируя искреннее раскаяние, никак не вязавшееся с наглым выражением на лице:  
  
— Это всего лишь подводка… Прости, я не знал, что она у тебя на вес золота. Я куплю тебе новую.  
  
— Видишь? — фрау Рилов взглянула на Каролу с осуждением. — Зигфрид готов потратиться на твои прихоти, а тебе жаль одолжить ему разок косметичку, — она обернулась, ласково перебрав каштановые локоны Зиги. — Он не так часто красится.  
  
Карола одарила Зиги неприязненным взглядом.  
  
Спустилась вниз, встав между матерью и дорожной сумкой, и мрачно спросила:  
  
— Тебе это кажется нормальным?  
  
— Свобода самовыражения, Карола, — напомнила фрау Рилов серьезно и покачала головой. — Не понимаю, где мы с отцом так оплошали. Мы все положили на то, чтобы вы выросли гармоничными толерантными личностями, которые не упиваются чужими болью и унижением ради забавы.  
  
Карола запрокинула голову, пробормотав люстре на потолке:  
  
— Очнись, мама. Если в этой семье кого и унижают, так это меня.  
  
— Бога ради, — поморщилась фрау Рилов, приложив пальцы к вискам. Тяжелые металлические браслеты на ее запястьях мелодично лязгнули. — Карола, давай отложим этот разговор на следующие выходные. Я надеюсь, за это время вы с Зиги не убьете друг друга.  
  
Фрау Рилов схватила сумку и вышла в соседнюю комнату, показав тем самым, что не намерена продолжать пустые препирательства.  
  
Карола глянула на Зиги. Долговязый, тощий, шмотки невыразительные — джинсы и однотонная серая майка без рисунков и надписей. Волосы не прилизаны гелем, никаких тебе перьев и радужных платков. Карола в очередной раз задумалась над тем, что Зиги мог, определенно мог со стороны казаться обыкновенным. Ему не требовалось выпячивать свою ориентацию, он и глаза-то подводил только дома, потому что нравилось.  
  
Зиги не силился всем вокруг доказать, что он другой — непохожий, смелый, не обращающий внимание на чужое порицание. Но впечатление о нем все равно складывалось именно такое.  
  
— У меня завтра будет вечеринка, — сказала Карола, оглянувшись, чтобы убедиться, что мать увлечена разговором по телефону. — Будешь сидеть у себя тихо и не высовываться, окей?  
  
Зиги никак не поменялся в лице.  
  
Только улыбнулся странно, едва заметно, опустив взгляд.  
  
— Что? — спросила Карола резко. — Что не так?  
  
— Просто удивляюсь, — протянул Зиги, водя мысом кеда по стыку кафельных плит, — каких масштабов действия ты разворачиваешь, когда хочешь всего лишь увидеть Грубера.  
  
Карола почувствовала, как запекло щеки.  
  
— Я его даже не приглашала, — возразила она слабо и неубедительно.  
  
— Как будто звездам вроде него не открыты любые двери, — Зиги произнес это так ровно, что Карола поначалу и не заметила издевки. — Захочет — придет. Не захочет — скажет друзьям, что здесь тухляк, а у него другие планы на вечер.  
  
— В любом случае, — поморщилась Карола, — это не твое собачье дело. От тебя требуется просто сидеть тихо.  
  
— Хорошо. Я могу позвать к себе Ганса? — спросил Зиги, подняв голову.  
  
— Как хочешь, — Карола смешалась, не обнаружив в его тоне и намека на паясничество, только просьбу. Окликнула негромко: — Зиги…  
  
— Да? — он обернулся на полпути к кухне.  
  
Карола достала из кармана свитера подводку и кинула едва успевшему подставить руки Зиги.  
  
— Спасибо, — выдавила Карола нехотя и пошла наверх. Следовало позвонить Теа и обсудить закуски для вечеринки.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
— Карола славная. И на самом деле добрая, — сказал Зиги, подцепив кусок пиццы из коробки и поймав нить расплавленного сыра губами. — Просто злится временами, потому что чувствует себя очень одинокой, понимаешь?  
  
— Не совсем, — признался Ганс, многозначительно глянув на дверь.  
  
Даже отсюда было слышно грохотавшую на первом этаже музыку, смех и гул разговоров. Кто-то свистел и скандировал во весь голос «Альф! Альф! Альф!» в поддержку очередного дебильного конкурса на количество выпитого залпом пива.  
  
Пару раз кто-то из старшекурсников по ошибке ввалился в спальню Зиги, путая ее с находившимся по соседству туалетом. Марта Берг, едва сдерживавшая рвотные позывы, и пьяная парочка, искавшая уединения.  
  
— Приятели и подружки не в счет, — вздохнул Зиги, прислонившись спиной к краю кровати. — Я имею в виду нашу семью.  
  
— Да ладно, — удивился Ганс, приподняв лохматую голову с ковра. — У вас же самые классные предки в мире.  
  
— Угу, — кивнул Зиги, выковыривая со своего куска ненавистные оливки. — Они продвинутые и понимающие и бла-бла-бла. Но они… как бы сказать, слегка повернуты на поддержке всего, что считают экстраординарным. Меня они обожают, а Карола для них слишком… обычная. Она не играет в университетской постановке «Весеннего пробуждения», не устраивает митингов в защиту диких зверей, не пишет странных стихов с отсутствием рифм. Я слышал, как Карола говорила Теа, что, если бы она оказалась лесбиянкой, родители бы сияли от счастья и гордости… И знаешь, как бы это нелепо ни звучало, иногда мне кажется, что это действительно так.  
  
Зиги замолк, посмотрев на притихшего хмурого Ганса. Тот выпятил нижнюю губу, не то прислушиваясь к происходившему внизу, не то слишком глубоко задумавшись над сказанным.  
  
— То есть, — уточнил Ганс недоверчиво, — твои предки больше любят твое гейство, чем тебя, так, что ли?  
  
— Не совсем так. Все сложнее, наверное… — уклончиво отозвался Зиги. Он не любил касаться этой темы, даже мысленно. Потому что из раза в раз размышления вели именно к тому неприятному выводу, который сделал для себя Ганс. — Но я думаю, что мог бы стать для родителей второй Каролой… Если бы однажды во втором классе не понял, что Карл Мюллер для меня куда привлекательнее Анны Штерн.  
  
— О, бро, Карл был даже для меня привлекательнее Анны, — усмехнулся Ганс, чуть разрядив обстановку. Он оскалился, пародируя вечную чудаковатую улыбку Анны. — Она же постоянно делала вот так… даже больше рот раскрывала… вот, гляди…  
  
Зиги весело прыснул.  
  
За что он любил Ганса особо, так это за непринужденное дурачество и легкое отношение к жизни и происходящему вокруг. Его просто не парило. Он отходил от любых переживаний быстрее, чем остальные успевали погрузиться в душевную боль с головой.  
  
Ганс все еще дергался в конвульсиях паршивой пародии на полу, когда дверь вдруг резко распахнулась, и на пороге нарисовался Петер Грубер собственной персоной.  
  
Зиги окинул его удивленным взглядом. Светлые длинные волосы, стянутые в хвост на затылке, флисовую толстовку цветов университетской футбольной команды, хмурую морщину на лбу. Петер выглядел трезвым, но не в пример рассеянным.  
  
— Туалет дальше по коридору, — подсказал Зиги спокойно, краем глаза заметив, как резво сел Ганс, смущенно подобрав под себя длинные ноги.  
  
— Что? — переспросил Петер, словно очнувшись и обнаружив, где находится. — А, туалет. Я знаю. Я просто… Здорово, Пройсс, — Грубер, видимо, чтобы как-то оправдать свое присутствие, протянул Гансу руку. Тот пожал предложенную ладонь быстро и нервно, славно прифигев от того, что Петер его узнал. — Передай отцу огромное спасибо за то, что разрешил посещать его пары.  
  
— Ага… Хорошо… — проблеял Ганс невыразительно, вжавшись спиной в комод и сделав Зиги страшные глаза — мол, что Грубер здесь забыл?  
  
— Что ты здесь забыл? — вслух спросил Зиги за них обоих. Поняв, что вопрос прозвучал слишком резко, он добавил уже мягче: — Кого-то искал?  
  
— Искал место потише, — Петер обернулся, встретившись с Зиги взглядом. Его брови чуть приподнялись — наверное, заметил подводку. — А ты брат Каролы, верно? Зигберт?  
  
— Зигфрид. Просто Зиги, — отозвался тот и криво усмехнулся. — Ты пришел на вечеринку и ищешь место потише? Очень умно.  
  
Ганс лягнул его локтем в бок.  
  
— То есть, — с покорным вздохом поправился Зиги, — если хочешь посидеть в тишине, оставайся. У нас тут пицца, «Властелин колец»… — Зиги мельком глянул на экран, — третий, кажется. Добро пожаловать в мирную компанию аутсайдеров.  
  
Ганс лягнул его еще раз, куда больнее. Зиги кинул на него раздраженный, с толикой непонимания, взгляд и протянул, обращаясь к присевшему на край кровати Петеру:  
  
— Кстати, чтобы ты знал. Моя сестрица устроила эту вечеринку из-за тебя. Она на тебя жуть как запала.  
  
— Правда? — кажется, это Петера ничуть не впечатлило. Он наклонился, чтобы взять себе кусок пиццы. К вящему недовольству Зиги, именно тот кусок, с которого он только что выковырял все оливки. — А на нее запал мой лучший друг. Наверное, к лучшему, что я самоисключился из этого уравнения, да? Но если ты хочешь, чтобы я свалил, я могу и…  
  
— Забей, — пожал плечами Зиги и потянулся к пульту. Он уже представлял в красках, какое выражение появится на лице Каролы, когда она узнает, куда запропастился ее обожаемый Грубер. — Ганс, выключи свет.  
  
Зиги отмотал фильм на начало и увеличил громкость, чтобы хоть немного перебить грохот музыки и нескольких десятков скачущих в танце тел на первом этаже.  
  
Петер по-свойски растянулся на его кровати, подоткнув под спину подушку и плюшевого медведя. Сам Зиги растянулся рядом с Гансом на ковре и принялся вычищать от оливок последний кусок пиццы.  
  
Наверное, это было странно.  
  
Торчать в комнате вместе с Петером Грубером за просмотром «Властелина колец», пока пьяные дружки Каролы и те, кого занесло в дом по чистой случайности, развлекались внизу.  
  
На середине фильма Ганс начал отчаянно зевать и поглядывать на часы, а уже ближе к концу сел, разминая затекшую шею, и сказал:  
  
— Мне, кажется, пора. Отец просил быть дома не позже двух.  
  
— Тебя проводить? — спросил Зиги, прищурившись от яркого света: Ганс щелкнул выключателем, пытаясь найти свою сумку.  
  
— Сам выход найду, — улыбнулся Ганс странновато. Обернулся на Петера и неловко махнул рукой: — Пока.  
  
— Пока, — Грубер и не думал вставать. Когда Ганс обменялся рукопожатием с ним и Зиги и вышел, притворив за собой дверь, Петер вновь уставился в телевизор.  
  
Зиги неловко прокашлялся, прежде чем спросить:  
  
— А тебе… не пора?  
  
Петер нехотя поднял взгляд, и Зиги только теперь понял, что и он чувствовал себя не так непринужденно и расслабленно, как могло показаться на первый взгляд.  
  
— Слушай, — спросил Грубер тихо, нахмурив светлые брови. — Понимаю, это может прозвучать очень странно… но я могу остаться здесь на ночь?  
  
— Здесь — это в моей комнате? — удивился Зиги. Ему бы и в самом бредовом сне не привиделось, что Грубер ввалится к нему в разгар вечеринки, останется до поздней ночи и попросится переночевать.  
  
— Ну да, — Петер сел в кровати, потерев шею рукой. — Думаю, у вас все будет занято. Сам понимаешь, — он слабо усмехнулся, — вечеринка. А если я завалюсь к твоей сестре, она может это не так понять. Не хочу вводить ее в заблуждение.  
  
— Тебя разве никто не ждет дома? — спросил Зиги, понадеявшись, что его тон и вопросы не смахивают на явную попытку выставить Грубера за дверь. Может, он и не горел желанием коротать ночь в компании Петера, но и казаться совсем уж нетактичным козлом — тоже.  
  
Грубер пожал плечами.  
  
— Мать и отец только-только пошли на перемирие, — протянул он задумчиво. — Если я вернусь, и всплывет мое отстранение от занятий, это подействует как зажженная спичка, брошенная в пороховую бочку. Уж лучше… пусть думают, что я напился и завтра с диким похмельем пойду на учебу. Пусть останутся наедине. Может, это то, что им сейчас нужнее всего.  
  
Петер вздрогнул под пристальным взглядом Зиги, будто вспомнив, где находится, и пробормотал:  
  
— Не знаю, почему я вообще это тебе говорю.  
  
— Может, потому что я малознакомый парень, у которого ты пытаешься переночевать? — не удержался от подколки Зиги, но тут же себя одернул: — Прости. Если тебе надо, то оставайся. Я постелю тебе на полу.  
  
— Спасибо, — искренне улыбнулся Петер, неуловимо преобразившись внешне. Ему к лицу были радость и проснувшаяся надежда. Зиги улыбнулся в ответ, подумав отстраненно, что у Каролы неплохой вкус.  
  
Он поднялся, чтобы найти в шкафу запасной комплект постельного белья, подушку и одеяло. Петер тоже встал, убрав в пакет коробку из-под пиццы и банки из-под сладкой газировки.  
  
— Я могу дать тебе что-то из своего, — протянул Зиги с сомнением, когда расстелил Петеру импровизированное спальное место, — но боюсь, не налезет. Подождешь? Я поищу у отца в шкафу.  
  
— Не стоит, — смутился Петер. — Я могу и так…  
  
— Я поищу, — настойчиво повторил Зиги и выскользнул за дверь.  
  
Он, конечно, не смотрел на любого сколько-нибудь симпатичного парня, как на потенциального полового партнера. Но определенно не хотел проверять, что скрывалось под одеждой футболиста, второй год гонявшего мяч в поте лица.  
  
Зиги спустился на первый этаж.  
  
К счастью, основная часть людей переместилась во двор, поближе к бассейну, оттуда же доносилась теперь и музыка. Но Теа ему на пути к родительской спальне все же попалась.  
  
— Стоять, — скомандовала Шульц бодро. Окинула Зиги придирчивым взглядом, скривила ярко накрашенные губы в подобие снисходительной улыбки и спросила: — Не видел Грубера? Карола его обыскалась.  
  
— Не видел, — соврал Зиги, ни на секунду не задумавшись о том, чтобы сдать Петера с потрохами. Может, Зиги так впечатлили переживания Грубера об отношениях между его родителями. А может, он просто привык ставить Кароле палки в колеса. — Свалил, наверное. Вечеринка ваша — тухляк.  
  
— Я не сомневалась, что ты это скажешь, — буркнула Теа, но тут же потеряла к нему интерес, услышав оклик из кухни. — Иду!  
  
Зиги дождался, пока Шульц не скрылась в дверном проеме, быстро забрал первые же отцовские шорты и футболку, которые нашел, и поднялся обратно на второй этаж.  
  
— Ты святой, — заявил Петер, забрав у него сменную одежду. Он тут же стал стягивать с себя джинсы и футболку, и Зиги тактично отвернулся к окну, одернув занавеску. Сделал вид, что очень увлечен разглядыванием прыгавших в бассейн пьяных людей.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, — хмыкнул Зиги.  
  
— Ты учишься в «Хинтерланде»? — с любопытством спросил Петер.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Не замечал тебя раньше.  
  
Зиги понял по затихшему шороху, что Грубер переоделся, и повернулся к нему лицом. Петеру шмотки отца пришлись впору. Резинку с волос он снял, распустив их по плечам.  
  
— Должен был заметить, — добавил зачем-то Петер, разглядывая Зиги. Когда тот понял, на что Грубер смотрел, то усмехнулся:  
  
— О, это, — Зиги мазнул пальцем под подкрашенным серебристой подводкой глазом. — Я не крашусь в универ.  
  
— Почему? — в тоне Петера не было издевки или намека на негатив, всего лишь обыкновенный интерес.  
  
— Не хочется.  
  
— Понятно, — то, что Петер не стал лезть с дальнейшими расспросами по теме, Зиги принял с благодарностью. — Первый курс, да?  
  
— Третий, — поправил Рилов с улыбкой. Петер удивленно вздернул брови. — Я однокурсник Ганса.  
  
— Не думал, что ты старше, — наконец сказал Грубер смущенно. — Просто…  
  
— Просто обычно младшие сестры не запирают старших братьев на время вечеринок? — понимающе усмехнулся Зиги. — Карола не любит, когда я общаюсь с ее друзьями. Наверное, считает, что я ее ненароком опозорю.  
  
— Да ладно, — миролюбиво сказал Петер. — Девчонки же любят геев.  
  
Зиги и бровью не повел, когда Грубер так запросто упомянул его ориентацию. Догадался сразу, наверное, но то, что он не сделал из этого либо нарочитого табу, либо повода для бурной реакции, было куда приятнее, по сравнению с тем, к чему Зиги привык. К постоянному вниманию родителей, к примеру, или, пусть не открыто неприязненным, но настороженным взглядам студентов с потока.  
  
— Вообще-то, я про то, что у меня характер не подарок, — Зиги едва заметно улыбнулся. — А ты сразу подумал, что я бедный, жизнью обиженный пидор?  
  
Петер сначала растерялся, не разглядев его улыбки, сделался виноватым и помрачнел. Но когда заметил, что Зиги уже чуть не трясло от смеха, возмутился:  
  
— Да пошел ты!  
  
— У тебя было очень несчастное лицо только что, — рассмеялся Зиги, уже не сдерживаясь. — Я, наверное, должен извиниться?  
  
— Теперь понимаю, откуда столь критичная оценка собственного характера, — парировал Петер, выходя за дверь. Но его улыбку Зиги все-таки успел заметить.  
  
Когда оба по очереди сходили в душ и улеглись — Грубер в ворохе одеял на полу, а Рилов на кровати, спать катастрофически перехотелось. Музыка все еще гремела на улице, отдаваясь глухой вибрацией в оконном стекле. Кто-то, судя по реву двигателей, только сейчас подъехал, дав вечеринке новый толчок.  
  
— Зиги? — шепотом позвал Петер, заворочавшись на полу. — Ты спишь?  
  
— Заснешь тут, — пробурчал Зиги, подобравшись к краю кровати и свесив голову вниз. Разглядев в полутьме Петера, он усмехнулся. — Привет.  
  
— И тебе доброе утро, — сказал Грубер, глянув на электронные часы. — Скоро рассвет.  
  
— Ты знал, куда направляешься, — справедливо заметил Зиги, поставив подбородок на сложенные руки. — На вечеринку к Кароле Рилов.  
  
— Вообще-то, я просто направлялся за лучшим другом, — фыркнул Петер смешливо, — и это, как обычно, завело меня в полную задницу.  
  
— Не оскорбляй мою комнату, — наигранно возмутился Зиги. Петер нащупал под рукой плюшевого медведя и слабо запустил им в Рилова. Снаряд, впрочем, не долетел. — Мазила. Голы ты забиваешь так же?  
  
— Ты не был ни на одной игре? — спросил Петер вяло.  
  
— Почему же, был. На каждую хожу. Как и все.  
  
— Тогда ты должен знать, что я вратарь.  
  
— Должно быть, я просто не замечал тебя на поле, — соврал Зиги, улыбаясь.  
  
— Да пошел ты, Рилов, — отозвался Петер сонно и широко зевнул.  
  
— Взаимно, Грубер.  
  
Когда они оба провалились в сон, Зиги не заметил.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Март только-только стал напоминать настоящую весну.  
  
Холодный ветер стих, солнце припекало ощутимее, и на деревьях университетского двора проклюнулись первые пухлые почки.  
  
Направляясь мимо зеленых насаждений, выстроенных в причудливый стройный ансамбль, Петер с удивлением примечал, что раньше не обращал внимания на то, как «Хинтерланд» красив в эту пору. Раньше ему вечно приходилось спешить, опаздывая на пары, бежать сломя голову на тренировки или идти, уткнувшись носом в конспекты или телефон. Сейчас же, отбывая временное отстранение, Петер впервые осмотрелся вокруг вдумчиво, никуда не торопясь. Улыбнулся, когда в глаза ударил бойкий солнечный лучик, пробившийся сквозь ветвистую крону вяза, сел на скамью и с наслаждением хлебнул кофе из бумажного стаканчика.  
  
— Куда ты вчера пропал?  
  
Как и ожидалось, уединение его продлилось недолго.  
  
Петер поднял взгляд на помятого сутулого Альфа. Тот грузно плюхнулся рядом на скамью, вытянув перед собой ноги, и снял солнцезащитные очки, зацепив их за край майки. Белки глаз Альфа налились красным, тяжелые веки никак не желали нормально подниматься — удручающее зрелище.  
  
К тому же, от Альфа ощутимо несло перегаром.  
  
— Свалил, разумеется, — отозвался Петер, протянув Рау-Герцу стаканчик. Тот набрал кофе в рот, с громким чавкающим звуком прогнал его между зубов туда-сюда и только тогда проглотил. — Ты, я вижу, остался до утра?  
  
— У меня все еще ночь, — буркнул Альф, вновь надев очки, когда понял, что его глаза при свете дня просто так не откроются. — Глубокая ночь. Напомни мне в следующий раз не участвовать в забегах «кто больше выбухает залпом».  
  
— Обязательно, — усмехнулся Петер.  
  
Альфу он даже посочувствовал, но больше порадовался, что не взял вчера в рот ни капли. Ничто не могло сравниться по прелести с ощущением бодрости на фоне измочаленного бурной ночкой друга.  
  
— И куда ты свалил, позволь спросить? — подал голос Альф спустя пару минут, что неотрывно пялился на урну. — Ты же не хотел появляться у себя.  
  
— Я и не появлялся, — Петер забрал из его рук стаканчик, с сожалением глянув на жалкие остатки кофе с примесью слюны Альфа на дне. — Я свалил с вечеринки, но не из дома Каролы. Я ночевал у ее брата в комнате. Тихо, никто не додумался меня там искать — красота.  
  
Альф одарил его долгим пристальным взглядом поверх очков.  
  
— У брата? У Зигфрида?— уточнил он, будто знал других братьев Каролы. — Ничего себе.  
  
— Ты его знаешь? — Петер выкинул стаканчик и отряхнул руки.  
  
— Конечно, знаю, — Альф откинулся на спинку скамьи. — Он играет Мельхиора в постановке «Весеннего пробуждения».  
  
— Когда это ты заделался театралом? Не замечал, чтобы ты гонял на университетские спектакли, — пробормотал Петер рассеянно. Он смутно припомнил, что проснулся сегодня утром лицом на стопке скрепленных листов с кучей цветастых закладок. Наверное, это и был сценарий, по которому Зиги репетировал. — И как играет, хорошо?  
  
Альф усмехнулся, боднув его в плечо кучерявой головой.  
  
— А ты что, — спросил он весело, — запал на парнишку? Мне стоит беспокоиться?  
  
— Какой же ты все-таки дебил, когда с похмелья, — в тон Альфу фыркнул Петер, мягко отпихнув его голову.  
  
— Ладно, приятель, тебе все равно ничего не светит, — Альф со слабым стоном поднялся со скамьи, морщась от головной боли. — Он, кажется, мутит с Маттео, тоже из актеров.  
  
— Очень ценная информация, — закатил глаза Петер и поднялся следом. — Идем на литературу?  
  
— Черт, а я и забыл, что Пройсс тебя допустил, — расстроился Альф. — А так хотелось слинять…  
  
— Нет уж. Учеба, — серьезно произнес Петер. — Экзамены. И еще раз учеба.  
  
— Ты зануда, Грубер.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Репетиция шла своим чередом, но сосредоточенность Зиги на деле с каждой новой отработанной сценой стремилась к нулю. Стоило раньше вспомнить, когда в актовый зал приходит Маттео, чтобы выбрать другие дни и с ним не пересекаться. Странно, но у Зиги совершенно вылетело из головы, что он пережил расставание неделю назад.  
  
Тогда, сказав уверенно «давай закончим с этим», он почувствовал облегчение и спокойную душевную радость. Сейчас же он не почувствовал ничего, когда пересекся взглядом с Маттео и мимоходом кивнул ему в знак приветствия.  
  
В Маттео же, кажется, еще не все остыло. По крайней мере, он то и дело поглядывал на Зиги, декламируя свои реплики со сцены, запинался, морщился и тут же начинал заново.  
  
— Ты разбил ему сердце, — пробормотал Ганс не то в шутку, не то серьезно, наклонившись к Зиги через ряд кресел.  
  
— Он справится, — ответил Рилов сухо и снова уставился в сценарий.  
  
Оттягивай Зиги расставание дольше, нарвался бы еще на три отвратительных перепихона. Маттео был хорошим любовником. Наверное. Но Зиги не знал наверняка, потому что так и не испытал с ним нормального оргазма. Он кончил единственный раз, и то, закрывшись после секса в туалете и от души подрочив.  
  
Может, дело было в самом Зиги.  
  
Что-то мешало ему расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Быть счастливым рядом с Маттео.  
  
А поддерживать отношения лишь из жалости к его чувствам Зиги считал чем-то мерзким, претящим свободе обоих.  
  
— Как вчера с Грубером? — спросил Ганс осторожно, когда фрау Фишер объявила перерыв, и актеры второго плана разбежались со сцены. — Он поздно ушел?  
  
— Он не ушел, — ответил Зиги, испытав неясную неловкость. Ганс изумился:  
  
— Совсем?  
  
— Совсем. У него, кажется, не все в порядке дома, — Зиги злился на себя за то, что приходилось оправдываться. Перед Каролой утром, когда она закатила скандал. Перед Гансом с его неуемным любопытством теперь. — Я разрешил ему остаться, вот и все. Ничего такого.  
  
— Я ничего и не имел в виду… — пробормотал Ганс серьезно, в примиряющем жесте подняв ладони.  
  
— Прости. Я знаю, — Зиги досадливо поморщился. Закрыл сценарий и убрал в сумку. — Просто Карола выела мне весь мозг. Теа видела, как Грубер уходил утром…  
  
— Это не твоя вина, что Груберу на нее фиолетово, — справедливо заметил Ганс. Он посмотрел на запястье Зиги, показавшееся из-под рукава рубашки, и болтавшуюся на нем резинку для волос. — Что это? — он подслеповато прищурился, разглядывая мелкий цветочный рисунок.  
  
— А, это… — Зиги усмехнулся, посмотрев на запястье. — Грубер оставил вчера. Хотел вернуть перед его тренировкой, но и так на репетицию опаздывал.  
  
— Он подвязывает волосы резинкой в цветочек? — заулыбался Ганс. — Очень мило. Может, оставишь себе?  
  
— И подарю Кароле на следующее Рождество, — поддержал его шутливый тон Зиги. Так было легче справляться с неприятными мыслями. О людях, которым он причинял дискомфорт одним своим существованием, пускай сам того не желал. — На прошлое она подарила мне проездной на метро.  
  
— Практичный подарок, — важно кивнул Ганс и поднялся из кресла. — Может, пообедаем, пока не дошло до прогона Мельхиоровских сцен?  
  
— Ага.  
  
Они подхватили сумки и вышли из душного зала на улицу.  
  
Двор в этот весенний день кишел студентами. Из кафетерия приносили подносы, кто-то уже расстилал пледы на лужайках. Верхней одеждой в теплом безветрии уже пренебрегали — некоторые и обувь скидывали, нежась на солнце.  
  
Зиги и Ганс нашли себе свободный столик в тени примыкающих ко двору трибун и достали пакеты с обедом.  
  
— Предки только вчера уехали, а я уже скучаю, — сказал Зиги, достав кривой бутерброд с сыром и колбасой собственного производства. Ганс рассмеялся, отщипнув вялый листик салата, нечаянно затесавшийся между двух толстых хлебных кусков. — У моей матери лучше получается, да?  
  
— Не хочу тебя обидеть, но да, — фыркнул Ганс, отправив салатный листок в рот. Из своего пакета он достал контейнер со свежими тефтелями. — Повар из тебя не ахти.  
  
Зиги с завистью посмотрел на его обед.  
  
— Ты же не оставишь друга голодным? — спросил Рилов с надеждой. Ганс поймал его взгляд и шутливо погрозил пластиковой вилкой:  
  
— Даже не думай.  
  
— Ты жесток, — хмыкнул Зиги невесело, откусив от своего бутерброда. На вкус он оказался как слегка подтаявший в микроволновой печи пластик. — Ужасно.  
  
Дальше они обедали в молчании, наслаждаясь хорошей погодой. Лениво наблюдали сквозь металлическую решетку ограждения и скамьи трибун за футболистами, гонявшими мяч в качестве разминки.  
  
— Это не Грубер? — спросил Ганс и близоруко прищурил глаза, заметив, как остановился один из футболистов, помахав им рукой. — Да, это Грубер!  
  
Ганс воодушевленно помахал ему в ответ, и Петер, стянув вратарские перчатки и оставив на скамье, направился в их сторону через поле.  
  
— Ты записался в его фанаты? — вяло полюбопытствовал Зиги, подперев подбородок кулаком.  
  
Он смотрел на мокрые от пота длинные волосы Петера, которые тот связал неряшливым встрепанным узлом на затылке, футбольную форму, плотно облепившую хорошо сложенное тело.  
  
Пока Петер пробирался к ним, его не хлопнул по плечу только ленивый. Зиги всегда забавляла эта патетическая сплоченность команды, их повернутость на товарищеском духе и братстве.  
  
Петер подлез под трибуну, подошел к ограждению и зацепился за решетку руками, устало выдохнув.  
  
— Привет, — он улыбнулся. — Ты спал утром, я так тебя и не поблагодарил за вчерашнее… спасибо.  
  
— Не за что, — Зиги улыбнулся в ответ. Просто потому, что обаянию улыбки Грубера сложно было противиться. — Я думал, тебя отстранили? — Рилов красноречиво глянул на его форму.  
  
— Тренер уговорил Кляйна выпустить меня на поле. Матч на носу, без вратаря никак, — объяснил Петер, пожав плечами. Грубер едва обратил внимание на Ганса, одарив его рассеянным кивком, и вновь повернулся к Зиги, осмотрев с любопытством его лицо. — Выглядишь иначе без этого, — он поводил пальцем у глаз.  
  
— Ты тоже, — фыркнул Зиги, стянув резинку для волос с руки и просунув Груберу между прутьев решетки. — Без этого.  
  
— О, я уж думал, что посеял ее, — Петер приятно удивился. Он распутал узел, расчесал волосы растопыренными пальцами и ловко скрутил в пучок, подвязав резинкой. — Так гораздо лучше.  
  
— Не обольщайся, — съязвил Зиги.  
  
— Да пошел ты, — беззлобно отозвался Петер, вновь зацепившись за решетку. Девчонки на него поглядывали с другого конца двора с плохо скрываемым любопытством.  
  
— Я вам не мешаю? — вставил Ганс, с энтузиазмом жуя. — Петер, не хочешь прерваться на обед? Зиги нечего есть, кроме пластмассовых бутербродов. Я бы предложил ему свой обед, но… — Ганс показательно отправил последнюю тефтелину в рот. — Се ля ви! Или как там говорят французы?  
  
Зиги ошарашенно уставился на Пройсса, но тот ни улыбкой, ни тоном не показал, что шутит. Только поднялся, сунув пакет из-под обеда в сумку, и выжидательно уставился на Петера.  
  
— Конечно, — Грубер посмотрел на электронные часы, будто бы ничего странного в словах Ганса не обнаружив. — Сейчас, минуту.  
  
Он отстранился от решетки, пролез обратно за трибуны и побежал к товарищам по команде, как раз прервавшимся по резкому свистку тренера.  
  
— Ты чего устроил? — спросил Зиги сконфуженно, смерив Ганса подозрительным взглядом.  
  
— Обед тебе, — закатил глаза Пройсс и не сдержал ухмылки. — Ты хотел нормально поесть.  
  
— Но не с Грубером же за компанию! — прошипел Зиги, заметив, что Петер забрал сумку и направился обратно. — Какая муха тебя укусила? Ты уже второй раз бросаешь меня с ним один на один.  
  
Ганс улыбнулся с тем значением, которое обычно не предвещало ничего хорошего:  
  
— Ну, он красавчик.  
  
— Что? — не понял Зиги. Догадка пришла с небольшим опозданием. — Ты с ума сошел? Ты на полном серьезе собрался свести меня с Грубером?  
  
— А почему нет? — невинно отозвался Ганс. На его лице и впрямь появилось выражение искреннего недоумения.  
  
— Ты меня не забыл спросить? — возмутился Зиги. — Он даже не мой типаж. Вдобавок к тому, он натурал, он с девчонками встречался…  
  
— Ты как-то тоже с Урсой мутил, — заметил Ганс неуверенно.  
  
— Ага. В средней школе. Когда боялся выйти из шкафа, — холодно отозвался Зиги. — Не делай так больше. Я не прочь общаться с Грубером. Но, бога ради, не делай из этого мелодраму.  
  
Ганс потускнел, опустив голову.  
  
— Прости, — выдавил он и поморщился. — Наверное, это и правда было… некрасиво.  
  
— Да уж, — вздохнул Зиги. Он мягко тронул Ганса за рукав университетского пиджака и ободряюще улыбнулся в ответ на его робкий взгляд исподлобья. — Все в порядке. Просто оставь мне свободу выбирать, что делать, окей?  
  
— О чем болтаете?  
  
Зиги вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда Петер подошел к нему со спины и бросил спортивную сумку рядом со скамьей. Судя по тому, что светлые волосы Грубера насквозь промокли, он обливал голову водой из бутылки.  
  
— Ни о чем, — быстро и чуть нервно ответил Ганс, теребя пуговицу на рукаве. — Я уже ухожу. Надо… в библиотеку наведаться.  
  
— Передай Розенштоку, что он трепло, — крикнул Петер ему вслед. Он уселся за стол напротив Зиги и достал два контейнера с едой: в одном лежало мясо, а в другом — отварной рис со специями. — Я домой утром зашел. Ну, обед захватить.  
  
Рилов только сейчас, по слабому урчанию в животе и обильному слюноотделению понял, что ни черта не наелся бутербродами.  
  
— Что ты там сказал про Розенштока? — спросил Зиги, еле заставив себя отвернуться. Тут же наткнулся на прищур Теа Шульц, обедавшей за три столика от них. Глаза и уши Каролы на худых ножках. Впрочем, смотрела в их сторону не одна Теа — многим было любопытно, что Грубер забыл за столиком неизвестного старшекурсника.  
  
— Ничего особенного, — пробормотал Петер. Он переложил часть риса к мясу, а часть стейков — к рису. Подвинул в сторону Зиги один из контейнеров и вручил ему чистую пластиковую вилку. — На, ешь. Все равно один не справлюсь. Мать кормит меня, как на убой… — Петер усмехнулся, заправив непослушную длинную прядь за ухо. — А Розеншток — он выдал мне пять книг из списка не рекомендованной к прочтению литературы. Я думал, он из своей библиотеки носа не высовывает, но нет же, сразу побежал кляузничать Кляйну.  
  
— Так тебя из-за этого отстранили? — Зиги посмотрел на Петера, который тут же принялся за еду, и тоже стал есть, буквально чувствуя затылком заинтересованные взгляды.  
  
— Не совсем, — ответил Петер уклончиво. — Просто Кляйн решил, что я оправдываюсь слишком… дерзко.  
  
— Думаю, это на тебя похоже, — важно кивнул Зиги, жуя мясо. Петер слабо лягнул его под столом в отместку. — Так что ты такого брал в библиотеке? Порнушку?.. Что вообще может быть запрещенного в универской библиотеке?  
  
— Без понятия, почему, но Берроуз и Гинзберг — персоны нон грата, — закатил глаза Петер. — Так что, кажется, моя курсовая по «битникам» накрылась.  
  
Зиги поднял на него удивленный взгляд. Петер неуверенно ухмыльнулся:  
  
— Что? Я сказал что-то не так?  
  
— Не думал, что тебя интересуют подобные книги, — протянул Зиги, отправив в рот очередной кусок мяса. Он замялся на секунду, но привычка обо всем говорить прямо и без обиняков все сделала за него: — Не обижайся, но я думал, ты выезжаешь на спортивной стипендии. Сам знаешь, какие клише приписывают футболистам.  
  
Петер, судя по тому, что никак не поменялся в лице и лишь дернул плечом, не думал сыграть в уязвленную гордость. На поверку, его оказалось очень сложно удивить.  
  
— Я не играл в команде, когда поступил, — сказал Петер. — Так, в школе увлекался… Для меня футбол это не вся жизнь. Я не мечтаю стать в один ряд с Месси или что-то вроде того. Мне просто нравится… А ты?  
  
— Я? — переспросил Зиги.  
  
— Ну да. Твой театр, — пояснил Петер, рассеянно махнув рукой в ответ на чье-то приветствие, — это дело всей твоей жизни?  
  
Зиги задумался, ковыряясь вилкой в рисе.  
  
Раньше он не задавался вопросом, чему хотел посвятить себя целиком. Учеба — так она кончится однажды, стихи — он был в них объективно плох. Театр — уже ближе, но и тот скорее приятно расслаблял, служил отдушиной от опостылевших будней.  
  
— Если ты пока не уверен, это нормально, — вдруг сказал Петер. Должно быть, Зиги молчал слишком долго. — По крайней мере, моя мать не устает мне это повторять.  
  
— Как она, кстати? — тут же ухватился Зиги за возможность сменить тему. Собственное будущее не казалось ему приятным объектом для обсуждения. — Я имею в виду, твои родители. У них все в порядке?  
  
— Думаю, что да, — серьезно отозвался Петер. — Когда я заходил утром, они даже разговаривали… не на повышенных тонах. Это хороший знак.  
  
Зиги улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как преобразилось лицо Петера при упоминании родителей. Серые глаза оживились блеском, губы растянулись в неосознанной чуть мечтательной улыбке. Должно быть, семейной теплоты Петеру по-настоящему не хватало.  
  
— Передай своей матери, что она чудесно готовит, — Зиги закрыл опустевший контейнер и наклонился к урне для пластика, чтобы выкинуть вилку. — Спасибо за обед.  
  
— Она всегда очень радуется, когда хвалят ее кулинарные способности, — сказал Петер. Он убрал оба контейнера обратно в сумку и замер, скрестив пальцы рук на столе, будто не зная, что делать дальше. — Спасибо, что составил компанию.  
  
— Знаешь… — подчинившись внезапному порыву, вдруг произнес Зиги, — у нас ведь дома есть книги Берроуза. И Керуака, и Гинзберга, даже сборник Корсо где-то был. Отец — большой фанат американской литературы.  
  
«И всего американского», — добавил Зиги мысленно.  
  
— Хочешь, можешь… прийти как-нибудь, я тебе одолжу.  
  
Петер воодушевленно закивал.  
  
— Было бы круто, — сказал он, благодарно дотронувшись до руки Зиги. — Зайду, когда тебе будет удобно. Оставишь мне свой номер?.. Только придется написать на чем-то, у меня телефон сел.  
  
Рилов суетливо зашарил по карманам. Нашел старый чек, а огрызок карандаша ему протянул Петер.  
  
— Я с тобой свяжусь, — пообещал Грубер, поднимаясь. Чек он убрал под чехол телефона. Зиги невольно усмехнулся, увидев цветочный рисунок и на нем — похоже, Петер не парился относительно аксессуаров. — До скорого, Рилов.  
  
— До скорого.  
  
Зиги осторожно обернулся через плечо, когда Петер ушел.  
  
Никто в его сторону уже не смотрел, и даже вездесущая Теа куда-то скрылась.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Карола почти не удивилась, когда пошла открывать дверь и обнаружила на пороге Петера Грубера.  
  
Высокий, широкоплечий и жилистый — типичный футбольный мальчик. Длинные светлые волосы, стянутые в хвост, только прибавляли ему привлекательности в глазах женской половины «Хинтерланда». А уж улыбка, что и говорить: Карола была влюблена в эту улыбку со странной смесью вежливой скромности и потаенной наглости. Влюблена, как в красивую картинку, которую вешаешь на стену, чтобы каждый день любоваться ею. Разглядывать, примечать все новые и новые детали. Родинку на левом веке, чуть вздернутую верхнюю губу.  
  
— Я к Зигфриду, — сказал Петер бодро. — Он дома?  
  
Карола флегматично пожала плечами:  
  
— Ага. У себя.  
  
Она позволила себе всего лишь стравленное горькой насмешкой наблюдение — Грубер не ее фрукт.  
  
Теа бушевала наутро после вечеринки, давила своим возмущением и требовала от Каролы бессмысленных акций вроде скандалов и истерик. И поначалу Рилов ей поддалась, довела себя до слез и в тот же вечер, будто окунувшись с головой во времена старшей школы, прорыдала в ванной полчаса. Но потом в дверь решительно постучался Зиги, а когда не дождался ответа, толкнул с силой плечом, заставив крючок сорваться с петли.  
  
Он зашел в ванную, присев рядом с Каролой на корточки, и серьезно спросил, взглянув на нее из-под неряшливой темно-каштановой челки:  
  
— Хочешь, я поговорю с Грубером? Ненавязчиво. Намекну ему, чтобы сводил тебя на свидание?  
  
Карола посмотрела на него с мрачным удивлением. Сил злиться не осталось:  
  
— А в этом есть смысл?  
  
— Не знаю, — ответил Зиги. — Но если тебе чего-то хочется, то в этом, наверное, есть смысл.  
  
— А если Груберу этого не хочется? — Карола вытерла лицо полотенцем, оставив на нем черные потеки туши.  
  
— Честно?.. — протянул Зиги, вздохнув. — Я не знаю.  
  
— Забей, Зиги, — вяло улыбнулась Карола, комкая полотенце в руках. — Я всего лишь капризная девчонка, которую в очередной раз обделили конфеткой.  
  
— Ты к себе несправедлива, — пробормотал Зиги.  
  
— О, ты так считаешь? — язвительно уточнила Карола, отпихнув его руку, когда он попытался стереть с ее лица помадный след. Зиги скривил губы:  
  
— Ну да, Карола, я считаю тебя капризной, — он взъерошил волосы рукой. Помолчал немного и вдруг сказал: — Но это не твоя вина. Ты не виновата в том, что требуешь к себе внимания. Ты… не можешь не требовать.  
  
Карола понимала, о чем он. О родителях, для которых она никогда не была достаточно хороша, артистична или замечательна. О бестолковых атрибутах известности, которые пыталась черпать в университетской жизни — «лучшая задница Хинтерланда», «самая охрененная корона на голове», юбки покороче, характер постервознее.  
  
Компенсация.  
  
Вот, чем она занималась последние годы.  
  
Компенсацией чувства собственной значимости хоть для кого-то.  
  
— Заткнись, — прошипела Карола едва слышно. — Не делай вид, будто все на свете понимаешь.  
  
Зиги грустно улыбнулся:  
  
— Я тебя люблю, Карола. Для меня ты самая лучшая.  
  
— Заткнись… Уйди, Зиги, уйди.  
  
Тогда, стоило Зиги покорно выйти за дверь, Карола расплакалась горько и искренне, без истерик тихо.  
  
Теперь, глядя Груберу в глаза, она уже не почувствовала опустошения и отголосков бессильной злости. В конце концов, для Каролы он был бы лишь очередным трофеем в коллекцию собственной неполноценности.  
  
А она не хотела оставаться такой и дальше.  
  
Она хотела быть пусть никчемной, но не переступающей через себя в желании получить восторженный взгляд из толпы.  
  
— Все в порядке? — спросил обеспокоенно Петер, снимая ботинки на пороге. — Выглядишь… уставшей.  
  
«Уставшая — это очень точное слово, Грубер», — хмыкнула про себя Карола, но только с улыбкой покачала головой:  
  
— Экзамены скоро. Готовлюсь. Вот и устала.  
  
  
  
  
****

-2-

****  
  
  
  
  
Альф подошел к Петеру в раздевалке после очередной тренировки. Окинул странным притязательным взглядом и сухо бросил:  
  
— Дела?  
  
— Что? — Петер продел голову в чистую сменную футболку, выплюнув выскользнувшие из хвоста пряди, попавшие в рот. — Ты о чем?  
  
— У тебя дела, спрашиваю, — произнес Альф с нажимом, стянув кроссовок и осторожно его понюхав. Скривился, тут же кинув в спортивную сумку, — или ты просто так меня избегаешь?  
  
Петер усмехнулся, но когда наткнулся на угрюмый взгляд Альфа, тут же посерьезнел:  
  
— Ты правда думаешь, что я тебя избегаю?  
  
— А когда мы в последний раз где-то зависали после универа? — резонно заметил Альф, переодеваясь с непривычной резкостью в каждом движении. Тренировка выдалась тяжелой: тренер гонял всех до седьмого пота, не желая ударить в грязь лицом перед командой-соперником. — Ты уходишь каждый вечер. То тебе учиться приспичит, то к Риловам таскаешься… не делай удивленное лицо. Только глухой и слепой не знает, где ты шляешься.  
  
Петер поймал его за локоть, развернув на себя.  
  
— Погоди, — спросил он, нахмурившись, — ты думаешь, я встречаюсь с Каролой?  
  
— Не знаю, что тут и думать, — фыркнул Альф, выдернув руку из его хватки. От Рау-Герца ощутимо веяло холодной яростью. Может, его так распалила тренировка. А может, Петер действительно слишком отдалился в последнее время, чтобы заметить перемены в настроениях лучшего друга. — Вечеринка была две недели назад. Тогда тебя поблизости не было, мы разок поцеловались с Каролой. Теперь… она даже не здоровается в ответ. А ты ходишь к ней домой постоянно. Тут нетрудно догадаться.  
  
Петер усмехнулся.  
  
— Я сказал что-то смешное? — процедил Альф сквозь зубы.  
  
— Нет, просто все совсем не так, как ты себе представил, — покачал головой Петер. Он оглянулся по сторонам, убедившись, что товарищи по команде разбрелись по раздевалке. — Я с Зиги общаюсь. Ну, с ее братом.  
  
Альф недоверчиво вздернул брови.  
  
— С педиком? — уточнил он. — Мельхиором из «Весеннего пробуждения»?  
  
— Ну да, — Петер совершил над собой усилие, чтобы пропустить грубое словцо мимо ушей. На ориентацию Зиги он обращал внимания еще меньше, чем на доску информации в холле университета. Сам бы Петер вряд ли назвал Зиги педиком, но Альф в выборе слов не стеснялся. — У него есть книги, которые мне нужны для курсовой. Да и сам он парень ничего, приятный.  
  
Альф криво усмехнулся.  
  
Не похоже было, что он оттаял до конца, но шутливые нотки в его голос вернулись:  
  
— Настолько приятный, что и вдуть не противно?  
  
— Не перегибай, — тихо сказал Петер, просунув руки в рукава футболки и одернув ее на влажном после душа теле.  
  
— Что? — удивился Альф.  
  
— Не перегибай с сальными шуточками, — скривился Петер. Развивать тему не хотелось, как и вздорить с Альфом. — Просто… забей. Тренировка была жесткая, а мой мозг не готов переваривать второсортный юморок.  
  
Альф посмотрел на него так, будто впервые увидел.  
  
— Да что с тобой, Пет? — спросил он обескураженно, стянул второй кроссовок и швырнул в сумку. Альф толкнул его в плечо грубее, чем сам, должно быть, того хотел. — Ты на себя не похож.  
  
— Из-за того, что не хочу слушать треп про геев? — резко отозвался Грубер. Он и сам не понимал, почему так распалился, но сдерживаться уже не мог. — Очнись, Альф. Все крутится не только вокруг тебя, твоего желания трахаться с красивой девчонкой и быть крутым в моих глазах, их глазах, — он ткнул пальцем в сторону обернувшихся на громкий голос ребят, — и чьих-то еще.  
  
Разговоры в раздевалке поутихли, все удивленно обернулись на Петера. Альф же тихо угрюмо произнес:  
  
— Я просто неудачно пошутил, Петер.  
  
— Я знаю, — буркнул Грубер. Он накинул кофту, застегнув молнию под горло, затолкал форму в сумку и направился к выходу.  
  
— Ты не можешь вот так уйти! — крикнул ему вслед Альф обеспокоенно. — Эй, погоди!..  
  
Но Петер даже не остановился.  
  
Он миновал коридор, свет в котором приглушили до минимума, вышел на улицу и только тогда затормозил, позволив себе передышку от вспышки неясной злости. Вдохнул полной грудью остывший вечерний воздух.  
  
Во дворе никого не было — занятия закончились три часа назад, в самом-то корпусе были открыты только раздевалка и душевая.  
  
Петер подошел к одной из влажных после прошедшего дождя скамей и сел на край, достав телефон. Повертел с минуту в руке, разблокировал и набрал уже знакомый номер.  
  
— Привет, — трубку Зиги снял быстро, будто только и ждал звонка. — Что-то случилось?  
  
— С чего ты взял? — спросил Петер удивленно. Почувствовал, что ли?  
  
— Ты дышишь так, будто марафон пробежал, — фыркнул Зиги. — Так что слу…  
  
— Я могу к тебе прийти? — спросил вдруг Петер хрипло. Хотелось разделить это неспокойное время с кем-то, кто не стал бы осуждать или пытаться вывести на конфликт. Просто говорил с ним, просто не лез без спроса в душу.  
  
В трубке повисло задумчивое долгое молчание, а потом Зиги протянул:  
  
— Мои родители вернулись. Вечер… и я не предупредил их заранее, они не очень такое любят.  
  
— Прости, — Петер провел ладонью по лицу. Сердце в груди стучало громко, а злость и не думала испаряться. На себя, собственную несдержанность и непонятное странное ощущение горечи, застрявшее в глотке. Стало стыдно за сиюминутный позыв пойти к Рилову немедля, плевав на обстоятельства. — Ничего, в другой раз.  
  
— Я могу у них спросить, — в голосе Зиги не слышалось беспокойства, он звучал по-прежнему ровно. — Но, знаешь… мы можем просто прошвырнуться по городу, если хочешь.  
  
— Хочу, — воодушевленно отозвался Петер, поднявшись на ноги. — Только если ты… тоже.  
  
Домой ему идти не хотелось. Обратно в раздевалку, чтобы пересекаться с Альфом — тоже. Прогулка по вечернему Франкфурту казалась заманчивым предложением.  
  
— Встретимся у «Старбакса» на Эдингервег через полчаса, — ответил Зиги коротко, и в его голосе послышалась улыбка.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
На то, чтобы прокатиться на автобусе до Эдингервег, у Петера ушло чуть больше получаса. Зиги уже ждал его у входа в «Старбакс». Одетый куда теплее Грубера, в джинсовой безразмерной куртке поверх толстовки, с повязанным вокруг шеи коричневым шарфом.  
  
Почему-то только сейчас, в повседневных уличных шмотках, а не университетской форме, Зиги показался Петеру старше. И, черт, ведь он действительно был старше на год или два.  
  
А еще Зиги курил крепкие «Мальборо», что никак не вязалось с его образом. Выдыхал неровные дымные колечки в воздух, наблюдая за тем, как они таяли, едва долетая до фонаря.  
  
— Не знал, что ты куришь, — обронил Петер вместо приветствия.  
  
— Редко, — улыбнулся Зиги, подняв на него взгляд. Петер заметил промельк серебристой подводки под его теплыми карими глазами, и уголки его губ сами собой потянулись вверх. Зиги не красился в универ, потому что не чувствовал себя там комфортно. А если он красился, собираясь гулять с Петером по городу, означало как минимум то, что подобная компания была Рилову не в тягость. — Улыбаешься? Уже хорошо. А то я думал, ты сегодня не в настроении.  
  
Зиги потушил окурок и выкинул в урну.  
  
— Тяжелый день, — пробормотал Петер. — Ты долго ждал?  
  
— Обо мне не беспокойся. Лучше бы подумал о себе. Куда ты в одной кофте? — сказал Зиги мягко. Почему-то от его тона, журящего, ласкового почти, у Грубера по коже прошлись приятные мурашки. Сложно было переоценить те внимание и заботу, которые он получил за последние дни от Зиги. Он уже и отвык, что люди могут вот так к нему относиться. — На, возьми, а то простудишься. Ты же после тренировки, дурень.  
  
— Да что ты, — запротестовал Петер смущенно, когда Рилов выбрался из рукавов объемной куртки. — Зиги, не надо…  
  
— Надо, — твердо сказал тот, накинув куртку Петеру на плечи. Скривил губы. — Или ты собрался весь вечер торчать в «Старбаксе» и продинамить меня с прогулкой?  
  
— Нет, вовсе не… — пробормотал Петер, но вовремя заметил ехидную улыбку Зиги. — Эй! Опять ты делаешь так.  
  
— Как «так»? — невинно уточнил Зиги, закусив губу. Петер стянул сумку с плеча, чтобы надеть куртку нормально — она оказалась велика даже ему.  
  
— Заставляешь меня смущаться. Признайся, тебе просто нравится, когда я мямлю, как девчонка, — ответил Петер и почувствовал, как неловко это прозвучало.  
  
Зиги же, кажется, ничего странного в его словах не заметил, пожав плечами:  
  
— Может быть, Грубер, — он открыл дверь, и из помещения тут же повеяло теплом и запахами свежей выпечки. — Ну что. По кофе, фрёйляйн, и пойдем?  
  
Петер только закатил глаза, заходя следом за ним.  
  
Они взяли два больших латте и направились вверх по Эдингервег, вдоль кавалькады уличных фонарей, мерцавших рыжеватым светом сквозь влажную взвесь, и ленивого вечернего потока машин. Разглядывали вывески, останавливались у витрин, чтобы поглазеть на пасхальные инсталляции — кроликов в искусственной траве, ярко разукрашенные яйца в плетеных корзинах, праздничные обертки марципановых конфет и пышные охапки нарциссов.  
  
— Люблю Пасху. Все вокруг такое… свежее, радостное. Вот уж действительно — «Весеннее пробуждение», — выдохнул Петер, отправив в рот только что купленную на углу улицы шоколадку и запив ее остатками кофе. — Как твои репетиции, кстати?  
  
— Сносно, — фыркнул Зиги. — Только Маттео теперь так и норовит поставить мне подножку на сцене. Все злится.  
  
Петер посмотрел на него украдкой, но не заметил на его лице и следа сожаления или горечи. Когда Зиги в первый раз обмолвился в разговоре, что недавно расстался, Петер, к собственному немалому изумлению, почувствовал облегчение. Ему нравилось общаться с Зиги, гулять или проводить время у него дома, зная, что в этот самый момент Рилов не думает о ком-то другом.  
  
Побочные эффекты эгоизма — так назвал Петер это странное ощущение.  
  
— А твои тренировки? — тихо спросил Зиги, когда они свернули на узкую улочку за магазином сладостей. — Ты поссорился с Альфом?  
  
— Как ты узнал? — удивленно спросил Петер, остановившись.  
  
Зиги тоже затормозил прямо под фонарем, свет которого мягко очертил его лицо и позолотил концы длинных пушистых ресниц. Улыбнулся сдержанно:  
  
— Ты сюда буквально сбежал, — он дернул плечом. — К тому же, не случись ссоры с Альфом, ты бы быстрее доверил ему последствия… тяжелого дня.  
  
Петер покачал головой:  
  
— Не думаю. Может, он прав? И я действительно отдалился от него, когда познакомился с тобой. То есть… он по-прежнему мой лучший друг, несмотря на то, что бывает редкостным мудилой. Но мне нравится с тобой общаться. В некотором смысле больше нравится, чем с Альфом, — у Петера слегка, на допустимую малость, ускорилось сердцебиение. Кровь прилила к щекам, и мысли в голове перемешались, не давая сообразить, что сказать в следующий момент. — Ты понимаешь?  
  
— Понимаю, — сказал Зиги едва слышно.  
  
Шагнул ближе и посмотрел так, что Петер усомнился во внутреннем спокойствии Рилова, которым от него веяло секундой назад. Нет, Зиги не был невозмутим — взгляд, тяжелый, неспокойный и почти физически ощутимый, вторил тому, что испытывал Петер.  
  
— Ты славный мальчишка, которому не дали достаточно любви. Который на каждый мой знак внимания отзывается, как на чудо, — произнес Зиги, подняв руку и убрав длинную прядь Петеру за ухо. Кожа в том месте, где Рилов коснулся ее пальцами, отозвалась легким покалыванием. — Это грустно… и мило. И я не знаю. Черт, Грубер, с тобой я ничего не знаю наверняка.  
  
Петер не ответил, просто смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами.  
  
Зиги подался навстречу первым. Коснулся его губ своими напористо и жадно, обхватил теплыми ладонями лицо Петера. Тот шумно выдохнул, ответив на поцелуй спонтанно, сам того не осознав до конца. Закрыл глаза и тут же понял, что сделал это зря — голова закружилась, дышать стало тяжелее, а от тока крови в ушах смазались и поблекли все сторонние звуки.  
  
Губы Зиги горчили кофе и табаком. Он потерся носом о нос Грубера — легкий и нежный, большей частью неосознанный жест, который заставил Петера тихо и очень горько выдохнуть.  
  
Его же никогда и никто…  
  
Грубер заставил себя отстраниться, сделать резкий шаг назад, едва не влететь спиной в фонарный столб. Дыхание сбилось, губы саднили приятно и остро. А в голове было все еще мутно от этого поцелуя.  
  
— Прости, — Зиги вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони, рассеянно пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы. Взглянул на Петера исподлобья — в карих глазах еще не остыла недавняя вспышка чувственного наслаждения. — Наверное, я не так понял.  
  
— Наверное, — невыразительным эхом отозвался Петер. Облизал быстро губы, пока Зиги отвлекся, поправляя шарф. А сам подумал с сожалением, что мог не отстраняться так скоро, мог продлить обоюдную прихоть хоть на пару секунд.  
  
— Давай, — предложил Рилов, нахмурившись, — сделаем вид, что ничего не было? Просто замнем?  
  
— Давай, — сожаление на этом механически вылетевшем слове только окрепло.  
  
Они направились обратно, медленно, никуда не спеша.  
  
Шли вдоль тех же вывесок, нарочито внимательно разглядывая уже до мельчайших деталей рассмотренные игрушки и цветы. Они не говорили, но Петер не чувствовал болезненной неловкости, не пытался, как и Зиги, держать вынужденную дистанцию — они то и дело ненароком задевали друг друга руками, останавливаясь рядом у витрин.  
  
Петер поглядывал на Зиги, иногда пересекался с ним взглядом и тут же быстро опускал глаза. А потом улыбался. Не знал почему, но улыбался, не в силах сдержать что-то трепетное и радостное, очнувшееся внутри.  
  
И Зиги тоже улыбался.  
  
— Прости, — сказал Петер, когда они дошли до «Старбакса» и остановились у двери.  
  
— За что? — спросил Зиги удивленно.  
  
— За то, что я сглупил, — пробормотал Петер. — Надо было там, за углом сказать… я не могу сделать вид, что ничего не было. Не могу замять.  
  
На этот раз первым навстречу подался именно Грубер, потому что почувствовал — нельзя просто так отвернуться от того, что кипело внутри. Зиги улыбнулся, обнял его в ответ и крепко и без сомнений поцеловал, ничего не сказав против.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Солнце светило сегодня ярче, воздух казался теплее и приятнее.  
  
Уличный шум не раздражал, как и громкий смех студенток во дворе — напротив, хотелось рассмеяться вместе с ними. Просто так, без особой на то причины, и в то же время по миллиону мелких чертовски приятных причин. Например, из-за сообщения с пожеланием доброго утра, которое пришло за минуту до будильника, разбудив Петера. Или из-за куртки Зиги, которую он вчера нечаянно прихватил с собой.  
  
В ней же Грубер и пошел на пары, насвистывая что-то веселое себе под нос. Форменный пиджак он затолкал в сумку, мало беспокоясь о том, что помнется, и фрау Химмель вновь пройдется по университетскому уставу и необходимости выглядеть опрятно в стенах альма-матер.  
  
У столиков Петер остановился, заметив Зиги. Тот лежал на скамье, прикрываясь от слепящего солнечного света сценарием пьесы.  
  
— Чего это мы такие радостные? — спросил Зиги и мягко улыбнулся, посмотрев на него поверх листов.  
  
У Петера от его нежного взгляда защемило в груди: нет, ему вчерашнее не привиделось. И от этого осознания вмиг стало спокойно и хорошо, будто все проблемы мира испарились, не оставив и следа.  
  
— Да так, — сказал Петер, широко улыбаясь. — Погода хорошая.  
  
— И в самом деле, — Зиги окинул взглядом залитый солнечным светом двор, высохшие скамьи трибун, — ничего.  
  
Петер замер в нерешительности, не зная, что делать и говорить. Тело сделалось непослушным и вялым, сердце никак не желало униматься. Грубер не помнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал такую смесь необъяснимого недомогания и радостного предвкушения. Когда чувствовал себя настолько безнадежно влюбленным.  
  
— Привет! — неловкую паузу между ними нарушил Ганс, появившийся на выходе из актового зала. Он бодро помахал им рукой и подбежал ближе, прижимая к груди охапку помятых листов. — Привет, Петер.  
  
— Здорово, Пройсс, — отозвался Грубер, слегка разозлившись на Ганса за то, что не позволил им с Зиги объясниться, пока во дворе никого еще не было.  
  
— Зиги, ты идешь? — спросил Ганс, нетерпеливо качнувшись с пяток на мыски. — Мельхиоровские сцены прогоняют. Фрау Фишер тебя обыскалась.  
  
— Пять минут, — ответил Зиги, сев и отложив сценарий на стол. Он посмотрел на Ганса многозначительно и долго, стрельнув глазами в сторону входа в актовый зал. — Я приду, Ганс, подожди меня там.  
  
Пройсс перевел взгляд с Зиги на Петера и обратно, непонимающе приоткрыл рот, а потом в его светлых глазах промелькнула тень догадки и веселого лукавства.  
  
— О, конечно, — Ганс шагнул назад резко и быстро, улыбнувшись так бестолково широко, что Петер невольно усмехнулся. Пройсс явно не умел притворяться, что ничего необычного не углядел. — Я подожду… там, пока вы не поговорите. Или что вы там…  
  
— Ганс, — мягко, но настойчиво произнес Зиги.  
  
— Да-да, я ухожу, — Ганс попятился назад, развернулся и быстро пошел обратно. Толкнул дверь актового зала плечом, обернулся на мгновение, показав Рилову поднятый вверх большой палец, и скрылся в темноте коридора.  
  
Петер и Зиги переглянулись и одновременно рассмеялись.  
  
— Он бывает таким идиотом, — сказал Рилов, покачав головой.  
  
— Брось, он забавный. И очень за тебя рад, похоже, — заметил Петер, сев рядом с ним на скамью. Придвинуться бы ближе, коснуться, поцеловать. Но Петер не понимал толком, от кого именно должна проистекать инициатива. — Черт. Это прозвучало так, будто я считаю себя охрененным вариантом.  
  
— Может быть, так оно и есть, — чуть улыбнулся Зиги. Он поднял руку, уже привычным жестом убрав прядь Петеру за ухо.  
  
— Может быть? — пробормотал Грубер, посмотрев на его губы.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Зиги положил ладонь ему на шею, придвинулся ближе, мягко поцеловав в приоткрытые в предвкушении губы. При свете дня это казалось куда необычнее их вчерашнего спонтанного поцелуя. Петер прижался к Зиги, вцепился пальцами в его рубашку, позволив себе на несколько секунд забыть обо всем. Рилов слишком хорошо вел в этом поцелуе, оглаживал его язык своим и осторожно прихватывал зубами нижнюю губу.  
  
Его пальцы мягко стянули резинку с волос Петера, перебрали длинные пряди. Грубер с удовольствием ластился о его руку, с каждой секундой целуя Зиги все с большим увлечением.  
  
— Ты помнишь, — сказал Зиги хрипло в промежутке между соприкосновениями их губ, — что у меня только пять минут?  
  
— Они еще не кончились, — отозвался Петер уверенно, наклонил голову и прижался губами к его шее. От кожи Зиги так приятно пахло цитрусовыми и имбирем.  
  
Рилов перехватил его руку, чтобы посмотреть на электронные часы.  
  
— Вообще-то, уже, — вздохнул он, нехотя отстранившись, и рассеянно погладил Петера по щеке. Оглянулся по сторонам. — Да и пара тоже скоро кончится, сейчас сюда стечется половина корпуса.  
  
— А нам на них не плевать? — спросил Петер, приподняв брови, и подумал не без улыбки, как приятно все-таки говорить «мы» и «нам».  
  
— Ты слишком торопишь события, малыш, — усмехнулся Зиги, снова невесомо его поцеловав. — У нас будет время, чтобы обдумать все… на холодную голову.  
  
Петер почувствовал, как запекло щеки от этого мимоходом использованного обращения. С девушками все происходило иначе. Они говорили «малыш», глядя на него восторженно и с ощутимой уверенностью в том, что Петер станет для них опорой и защитой, а он терялся, понимая, что не мог им этого дать.  
  
Зиги же, казалось, ничего от него не требовал.  
  
От него веяло теми надежностью и спокойствием, которые притягивали Петера, приглушали его тревогу и зыбкую неуверенность.  
  
Удивительно, ведь по рассказам Зиги в отношениях с Маттео он был совершенно другим.  
  
— Ты же не жалеешь? — вдруг обеспокоенно спросил Петер, нахмурившись. Только сейчас он задумался: а что, если Зиги и от него ждал того же, что и с Маттео?  
  
— Кто в своем уме будет жалеть, что поцеловал Петера Грубера? — Зиги поднялся, взяв листы со сценарием. — Но мы не можем так просто броситься с головой во что-то новое. Старое… никуда не денется. Мне надо поговорить с Каролой. А тебе — с Альфом.  
  
— Я не хочу, — вздохнул Петер, подвязав волосы резинкой.  
  
— Альф твой лучший друг, — справедливо заметил Зиги. — И не перестанет им быть из-за пары грубых шуток, которые пришлись не ко времени, ты же сам это говорил?  
  
Петер посмотрел на него долго и пристально.  
  
Все изменилось. С ног на голову перевернулось, когда он встретил Зигфрида Рилова. Хотя бы потому, что Петер стал задумываться надо многими вещами, которые раньше казались слишком обыденными, не требующими отдельных раздумий. Дружба, семья, учеба. Для всего нашелся новый угол преломления.  
  
— Говорил, — слабо улыбнулся Петер. — И я очень надеюсь, что мы с ним не отдалимся из-за… — он запнулся. — Из-за того, что кажется мне очень нужным.  
  
— Я верю в Альфа, — подбодрил его Зиги. Наклонился, поцеловал коротко в губы, на пару мгновений задержавшись так близко, что Петер смог разглядеть тонкие золотистые прожилки в его карих глазах. — И в тебя тоже верю. Выше нос, Грубер.  
  
Зиги отстранился, улыбнувшись, и направился в сторону актового зала.  
  
— А твоя куртка? — крикнул ему Петер вслед.  
  
— Она круто на тебе смотрится, — обернулся Зиги у самой двери. — Можешь оставить.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Теа надоедала.  
  
Своим постоянным присутствием рядом, бурчанием по делу и без, назойливыми советами и нравоучениями. Этой маленькой худосочной Шульц было слишком много в последние дни, и Карола порядком от нее устала.  
  
Как устала и от прочих подруг, которые наперебой распускали слухи про Петера, проезжались — в угоду, видимо, самой Кароле — по Зиги и его недвусмысленному интересу к Груберу. Они дошли в своем рвении до того, что приписали Зигфриду шашни с половиной футбольной команды, и вот тогда терпению Каролы пришел конец.  
  
— Это мой брат, — вспылила она за обедом, поднявшись со скамьи. Теа, Марта и Оливия оборвали смех, вскинув на нее головы с одинаковым недоумением. Так и хотелось опрокинуть на всех троих миску с нетронутым овощным супом. Клокотавшей внутри злости стало невыносимо тесно. — То, что он гей, не означает, что он неразборчивая шлюха. Ориентация ничего не меняет. И почему-то о том, что Отто перебрал десяток первокурсниц, никто не упоминает, будто это табу. Никто не говорит, что он озабоченный козел.  
  
На Каролу обернулись ребята из театрального кружка, обедавшие за соседним столиком. К счастью, среди них не наблюдалось Зиги. При нем у Каролы вряд ли бы хватило сил на протест. Защищать при других, вытирая об него ноги дома или наедине — в этом не было ничего, заслуживающего уважения.  
  
— Зигфрид уводит шикарного парня у тебя из-под носа, — напомнила Теа, нахмурив густые брови. Она макнула морковную палочку в кетчуп и ткнула ей в сторону Каролы. — А ты сидишь, рот раскрыв, и ничего не пытаешься сделать.  
  
Марта согласно кивнула, а Оливия наморщила нос.  
  
— Я не хотела, чтобы Петер был моим парнем. Он мне нравится, но не более. Я его совсем не знаю, — сказала Карола глухо. — Это ты, — она посмотрела Теа в глаза, — хотела, чтобы я с ним закрутила. Ты вечно мне указываешь, что делать.  
  
— Неужели? — отозвалась Теа холодно, прищурив глаза. — То есть это не ты мечтала через Грубера пробиться в черлидерши и махать помпонами в короткой юбчонке на потеху публике? Сядь, Рилов, и не позорься. На тебя все смотрят.  
  
— Пусть смотрят, — усмехнулась Карола криво и повторила дрогнувшим голосом, но громко, чтобы услышали ребята за соседними столиками. — Пусть, черт подери, смотрят и слушают. Какой же я идиоткой была, когда послушной собачонкой отзывалась на твои «сядь и не позорься», Шульц.  
  
— Карола… — предупреждающе произнесла Теа, но Рилов прекрасно знала, что за этим последует. Вкрадчивая, текущая расплавленной патокой в уши речь, которая непременно сломает в ней любые ростки сопротивления. Заставит опуститься обратно на скамью, виновато улыбнуться и продолжить обед с чувством глубокого отвращения к самой себе.  
  
— Я не голодна, — бросила Карола резко, глянув на остывший суп с плававшим на поверхности одиноким обрубком брокколи. — Пойду… почитаю конспекты перед контрольной.  
  
Она взяла сумку, перекинув ее через плечо, и направилась в сторону актового зала. Ни Теа, ни Марта с Оливией не попытались ее остановить — они продолжили разговаривать и смеяться так, словно ее, Каролы, и не было вовсе.  
  
«Может, меня действительно не было, — подумала она, обернувшись на секунду-другую через плечо. На залитый солнечным светом двор, по-весеннему оживленный, шумный от разговоров. — Здесь никогда не было настоящей Каролы Рилов. Так, куколка из выдуманного пластмассового мирка, которую водят на марионеточных ниточках туда-сюда».  
  
Устала.  
  
Петер был прав.  
  
Она дико устала от всего. От необходимости держать спину прямо даже сейчас, когда все с любопытством оборачивались ей вслед. Думать о том, не помялась ли юбка и не поползли ли стрелки по колготкам, которыми она зацепилась, вскакивая, о край скамьи.  
  
— Эй, Карола!  
  
Она притормозила у двери, удивленно обернувшись на Ганса Пройсса. Тот подбежал к ней, протянув на раскрытой ладони серебряную сережку, и робко улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты обронила, — сказал он, дождался, пока Карола не вденет сережку обратно в ухо, и сунул руки в карманы форменных брюк. Рилов впервые за долгое время посмотрела вблизи на Ганса, его непропорционально длинные ноги и оттопыренные уши, смешно выступающие передние зубы. Как у пасхального кролика. — Ты выглядишь расстроенной.  
  
— А ты так и не избавился от скверной привычки, — пробормотала Карола, — озвучивать очевидное.  
  
Ганса она знала столько, сколько себя помнила. Он с детства был вхож в их дом, постоянно вертелся рядом с Зиги. И, конечно же, как и любые мальчишки, эти двое неохотно брали ее в свои игры.  
  
Почему-то сейчас стало жаль именно тех моментов, когда они дурачились втроем. Лазали по ветвистым старым деревьям, пачкались в глине и саже, визжали, удирая от воды из шланга, которой их обрызгивала фрау Рилов долгими летними вечерами.  
  
Тогда, наверное, Карола и чувствовала себя настоящей.  
  
Прыгая босиком по мокрым лужайкам, нарочно теряя ленты из ненавистных кос. Волосы растрепывались на ветру, пачкались, а Кароле все было нипочем.  
  
«Я мальчишка! Я пират!» — заявляла она, когда мать со смехом волокла ее умываться и переодеваться домой.  
  
Разве сделаешь так сейчас?  
  
Карола усмехнулась, представив, как стягивает туфли на шпильках, распутывает сложную прическу густых каштановых волос и бросается под дождь автоматических разбрызгивателей для полива. Все соседи прилипли бы к окнам.  
  
— Я же вижу, что у тебя не все в порядке, — сказал Ганс, посерьезнев. Милый заботливый Пройсс, для которого ничего на свете не представляло большего интереса, чем забота о других. — Теа обошлась с тобой грубо?  
  
— Скорее я позволяла ей грубо со мной обходиться, — невесело усмехнулась Карола. — Очень долго позволяла.  
  
Ганс сделал сложную гримасу.  
  
— Ни черта не понимаю в девчачьих разборках, — признался он сконфуженно. — Но если хочешь поговорить об этом…  
  
— Нет, Ганс, — покачала головой Карола. — Я не хочу об этом говорить.  
  
«Мне стыдно говорить об этом», — подумала она про себя, а вслух лишь тихо спросила:  
  
— Зиги репетирует?  
  
— Да, — Ганс оживился, подошел к двери зала и услужливо ее открыл. — Он только начал, но… я думаю, у него найдется на тебя время.  
  
— Хорошо, — Карола не стала оборачиваться на подруг. Она вошла в темный прохладный коридор и коснулась широкой ладони Ганса, лежавшей на дверной ручке. — Как-нибудь сходим погулять? Втроем. Ты, я и Зиги. Как в старые добрые времена.  
  
Ганс тепло улыбнулся. Кажется, предложение его тронуло.  
  
— Конечно, — ответил он искренне. — Было бы здорово.  
  
  
  
  
****

-3-

****  
  
  
  
  
Альф недолюбливал задушевные разговоры. Особенно когда понимал, что поднасрал кому-то сам, извечным сволочизмом или неоправданной грубостью.  
  
А с Петером они не цапались так давно, со времен еще средней школы, что Альф банально растерялся. С лучшим другом приключились неожиданные перемены — он, будто птенец, только оперившийся и осознавший себя взрослой, способной на самостоятельность птицей, подавал голос там, где раньше предпочитал молчать.  
  
Если бы Петер хоть раз до этого заикнулся, что его раздражают или оскорбляют скабрезные разговорчики и дебильные шутки. Почему он осмелился на честность только теперь? Что дало ему толчок к откровениям?  
  
— Рау-Герц, останешься, — тренер взглянул на него поверх табеля, проходя мимо. — Уберешь инвентарь.  
  
— Но сегодня не моя очередь, — возмутился Альф, застыв со сменной майкой в руке.  
  
— Герр Кляйн сказал, ты сорвал пару по истории, — тренер не почтил его повторным взглядом. — Считай, это твоя отработка.  
  
Альф хотел было отпустить пару ласковых о Крошке и его системе наказаний, но тут вмешался Петер, переодевавшийся в привычном углу:  
  
— Разрешите мне помочь.  
  
Тренер слабо фыркнул:  
  
— Да хоть впятером убирайте.  
  
Альф посмотрел на Петера украдкой. Тот, уже почти переодевшийся в чистые вещи, невозмутимо принялся натягивать обратно мятую форму.  
  
Когда Петер с Альфом вышли в опустившихся сумерках на поле, влажное от выпавшей росы и освещенное яркими прожекторами, молчать и дальше показалось откровенной глупостью.  
  
— Послушай…  
  
— Я тут…  
  
Они заговорили одновременно. Удивленно переглянулись, и Альф махнул рукой, поощряя Петера сказать первым.  
  
— Я хотел извиниться, — серьезно произнес Грубер. — Убегать, не объяснившись, было паршивым выходом из ситуации.  
  
— Надо же? — хмыкнул Альф прохладно, но тут же себя одернул. В конце концов, не один Петер напортачил: — Я, по правде говоря, и сам не был прав.  
  
Альф поднял с земли один из тонких матов, похлопав по нему, чтобы согнать накопившуюся влагу. Петер подхватил мат с другого конца, и они потащили его в сторону подсобки. Пауза после этих первых слов затянулась настолько, что они успели в полном молчании перетащить под крышу добрую часть инвентаря.  
  
Петер остановился только, когда подошла очередь мешков с песком, и тронул Альфа за плечо.  
  
— Понимаю, как это выглядит со стороны, — сказал он так быстро, будто боялся не успеть озвучить все, что копилось внутри. — Я отдаляюсь, не общаюсь с тобой, больше времени провожу с Зигфридом… Ты имел право требовать ответов.  
  
Альф осторожно отстранил его ладонь. По волнению, которое нет-нет, но отметилось на лице Петера, он понял, что с ним собирались поделиться не простой байкой из серии «замнем».  
  
— И? — тихо отозвался Альф, стараясь, чтобы голос его не звучал нетерпеливо. — Ты готов сказать, что с тобой происходит?  
  
— Рано или поздно пришлось бы, — Петер пожал плечами, отвернувшись и задумчиво пожевав нижнюю губу. — Ты ведь мой лучший друг.  
  
— Звучит, будто я тебя вынужд…  
  
— Мне нравится Зигфрид, Альф, — обронил Петер просто, как «доброе утро». — Не как друг, не как брат девчонки, с которой я хотел бы мутить. Нравится… как люди обычно друг другу нравятся.  
  
Альф не удержал мешок, и тот шлепнулся прямо ему под ноги с глухим звуком. Рау-Герц мог бы сказать, что удивился, но почему-то взыгравшие в нем обида и раздражение совершенно это удивление перекрыли.  
  
— Какого… хрена, — выдавил он хрипло, — ты мне раньше не сказал? Ты что, — он с трудом сглотнул вставший в горле ком, — серьезно стоял и тупо терпел, когда я проезжался по теме меньшинств?  
  
— Насколько я помню, я все же не сдержался, — закатил глаза Петер и криво усмехнулся. — Но что я должен был сделать? При всей команде это объявить? Честно, Альф, я и сам-то едва понял, как это произошло… мне никогда не нравились парни. Ни капли. А Зиги, он…  
  
— Другой? — полюбопытствовал Альф, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо. Петер неуверенно кивнул. — В любом случае, каким бы он ни был, он заставил тебя раскрыть, наконец-то, рот и заговорить со мной откровенно.  
  
Альф с силой толкнул его в плечи один раз, другой. Подумав, добавил и в третий, едва не повалив Петера с ног. Как ни странно, стало куда легче.  
  
— Ну и как тебе? — спросил Рау-Герц, чуть поостыв, и сел на мешок.  
  
— Как мне «что»? — уточнил Петер. Он ходил рядом, лениво пиная влажную короткую траву, изредка поглядывая с беспокойством на Альфа, будто не верил в относительное спокойствие его реакции.  
  
А ведь Альф мог куда хлеще.  
  
— Как тебе встречаться с парнем? — уточнил Рау-Герц, ероша тяжелые кудри рукой.  
  
— Мы еще даже не встречаемся, — пожал плечами Петер. Остановился, посмотрел на темное небо над головой. — Так, целовались пару раз. А в целом… — он оглянулся на Альфа, — ты знаешь, мне так хорошо никогда не было. Вообще никогда. Думаю, это что-то да значит.  
  
— Наверное, — отозвался Альф тихо. — Ты собираешься говорить остальным?  
  
Петер задумался на какое-то время, а потом протянул задумчиво:  
  
— Смотря кому. Мне нет нужды кричать об этом на весь мир. Миру, по большой сути, на меня плевать. Так что я планирую рассказать близким людям. Родителям. Чуть погодя, когда буду уверен, что они разобрались в своих отношениях достаточно, чтобы узнать правду о моих. Ну… а тебе я уже рассказал.  
  
Альф поднял голову и усмехнулся, прищурив один глаз.  
  
— Ты считаешь меня близким человеком?  
  
— Ради всего святого, Альфред, не заставляй меня это повторять, — пробормотал Петер, легонько пнув мешок, на котором тот сидел.  
  
— Это очень приятно, — сказал Альф, в патетическом жесте прижав ладонь к сердцу. Улыбнулся слабо и добавил: — А если серьезно, то я рад, что ты решил со мной поговорить. Ты мой единственный друг. Не хотелось бы, знаешь, так глупо тебя потерять.  
  
Они начинали вместе.  
  
Вместе учились, вместе переживали непростой подростковый возраст. Вместе ходили когда-то в аутсайдерах, усердно трудились и вкалывали до седьмого пота, чтобы выскочить со скамьи запасных в лоно популярности, признания и университетского спортивного коллектива.  
  
Альф не собирался поддерживать меньшинства или пресекать чужие шутки, кидаться с кулаками на тех, кому поперек глотки вставала эта тема. Но поддерживать Петера он хотел и мог. Настолько, насколько потребуется.  
  
— Эй, вы! — громкий оклик тренера заставил обоих встрепенуться. — Мой инвентарь мокнет, пока вы прохлаждаетесь!  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
На выходных Петер оказался в торговом центре «Майцаль» с семьей Рилов.  
  
Как так получилось, что он познакомился с родителями Зиги раньше, чем они прояснили что-либо относительно друг друга, Грубер не понимал. То ли Кароле понадобилось срочно обновить свой гардероб, то ли Генрих Рилов, лысеющий добродушный мужчина в забавных круглых очках, с пристрастием допытывал Зиги, с кем он проводит так много свободного времени.  
  
Так или иначе, слоняясь под стеклянным причудливым куполом «Майцаля» и таская пакеты с покупками Каролы, Петер и Генрих разговорились об американской литературе и былой неловкости уже не испытывали.  
  
— Похвальный интерес, — улыбнулся Генрих, когда Петер посвятил его в подробности своей курсовой работы. — Сейчас немецкую молодежь так мало волнует зарубежная проза... увы.  
  
— Спасибо вам, кстати, — улыбнулся Петер, подхватив очередной пакет, который Карола вручила ему, выпорхнув из магазина с бижутерией. — Если бы не ваши книги, я бы вряд ли далеко продвинулся.  
  
— Вы все о том же? — хмыкнул Зиги, выйдя следом за Каролой. Он сделал мученическое лицо. — Не зря от вас мама удрала к еде.  
  
— Так и не смог привить ему интерес к американской литературе, — пожаловался Генрих Петеру и громогласно рассмеялся, когда Зиги удивленно и чуть обиженно на него посмотрел. — Ну-ну, что за выражение лица? Просто твой молодой человек — очень приятный и начитанный собеседник.  
  
Зиги неловко опустил взгляд. Карола даже бровью не повела, только с любопытством пронаблюдала за реакцией брата. Кажется, несмотря на беспокойство Зиги, ее влюбленность долго не продержалась.  
  
— Мы не встречаемся, — сказал, прокашлявшись, Петер. — Еще.  
  
— Что же вы делаете? — изумился Генрих, поставив пакеты на скамью, чтобы промокнуть шею платком. — Играете в крикет?  
  
— Папа, — с нажимом произнес Зиги. Он нечаянно пересекся взглядом с Петером, и в его глазах промелькнуло острое, ничем не приглушенное сожаление.  
  
У Грубера неприятно шевельнулось под сердцем.  
  
Неужели, все-таки жалел?  
  
— Ладно-ладно. Извини, Зигфрид, — Генрих взял пакеты и обратился уже к Кароле: — Милая, забери у Петера свои вещи. Пусть мальчики сходят куда-нибудь вдвоем.  
  
— Конечно, — Карола взяла у Петера пакеты и на секунду-другую наклонилась ближе, чтобы раздельно и очень четко шепнуть ему на ухо: — Не смей. Его. Просрать.  
  
Петер удивленно приподнял брови.  
  
Он только и делал, что пытался укрепить то, что между ними постепенно зарождалось. Искал встреч с Зиги, таскался на его репетиции, пропуская только те, которые пересекались по времени с тренировками. Целовался с ним до одури и онемевших губ. Но постоянно ударялся о стену холодности там, где их зажимания по углам плавно переходили к большему.  
  
Зиги не хотел близости или по каким-то причинам ее опасался.  
  
А Петер не решался первым об этом заговорить.  
  
Ему так отчаянно хотелось ласк, что он уже которую ночь не мог заснуть, хорошенько не подрочив. Иногда по два раза подряд.  
  
— Куда пойдем? — спросил Петер сконфуженно, когда Генрих и Карола направились, о чем-то разговаривая, в сторону фудкорта.  
  
— Мне подводка нужна. Давай заглянем в магазин косметики, — ответил Зиги сухо, отвернувшись, будто и не было того странного взгляда. — Прости за отца. Он иногда прямолинеен не в меру.  
  
— Да все в порядке, — вздохнул Петер.  
  
И вновь это сожаление.  
  
Вновь ощущение недосказанности, натянувшееся между ними струной.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Когда Зиги понял, что именно ему нужно, было поздно сворачивать с выбранного пути и пытаться затормозить. Они оба уже не смогли бы — с тем возбуждением, что их захватывало, когда они оставались наедине, неосторожными взглядами, поцелуями на грани.  
  
Зиги никак не мог мысленно соотнести свои желания с тем, чего хотелось Петеру. Мучился от недосказанности, пытался себя сдерживать и понимал тем острее, чем больше они сближались, что скрывать вполне осознанные фантазии долго не сможет.  
  
— Давай сюда… — Петер затянул Зиги в раздевалку за час до начала тренировки, сходу принялся целовать и трепетно жаться, постанывать в губы.  
  
Когда он так делал, собственное тело подводило Зиги. Он толкнул Петера спиной в стеллаж с инвентарем, вцепился рукой в его волосы, поцеловал несдержанно и глубоко.  
  
— Ты все-таки потрясно целуешься, — выдохнул Петер, отстранившись от Зиги спустя минуту, а может быть спустя вечность, что игрался своим языком с его в жадном поцелуе. Взгляд Петера, тяжелый, обжигающий, прошелся по Зиги, заставив его оцепенеть. Невозможно. — Я готов убить Маттео за то, что он пробовал эти губы…  
  
Петер провел большим пальцем по подбородку Зиги, мягко надавил на нижнюю губу. Рилов, подчинившись сиюминутному позыву, лизнул его палец, втянул себе в рот, легонько пососав, и тут же выпустил, слабо улыбнувшись.  
  
Петер вжался в него всем телом, тяжело дыша, уткнулся носом в его шею. Зиги почувствовал сквозь ткань брюк его стояк.  
  
— Мы не торопим события? — прохрипел Рилов, с трудом вернувшись к реальности. — Опять…  
  
Все, чего ему хотелось в этот момент, так это встать на колени, спустить форменные шорты и трусы Петера и взять его член в рот. Отсосать ему так, чтобы имени своего не вспомнил, чтобы вжимался затылком в стеллаж со спортивным инвентарем, едва сдерживая стон.  
  
А потом подняться, развернуть его, заставить облизать свои пальцы, растянуть его задницу, насколько хватит терпения. И засадить по самые яйца. Брать жадно и упоенно, чтобы задержаться за выдох до и обильно кончить в Петера Грубера.  
  
Интересно, хватит ли ему выдержки отбегать всю тренировку потом со спермой Зиги в оттраханной всласть заднице?  
  
Вытечет. Но в дождь, разразившийся на улице со страшной силой, не будет заметно.  
  
— Петер… я должен сказать сразу, — сказал Зиги, почувствовав, как от возбуждения застлало взгляд. С Маттео такого не было никогда. Может, потому что с ним Зиги выбрал не ту роль, когда еще не мог толком понять, что именно ему нужно. Что именно заводит его до срыва тормозов в голове. — Я хочу быть сверху.  
  
— Я знаю, — отозвался Петер тихо, вновь подавшись вперед, чтобы его поцеловать.  
  
— Ты не понял… — пробормотал Зиги, отстранившись. — Я хочу… всегда быть сверху.  
  
— Я знаю, — повторил Петер с улыбкой. Ничуть не смутившись. Он взял лицо Зиги в ладони и произнес дрожащим тихим голосом: — Я, черт возьми, только и жду, когда ты возьмешь себя в руки и трахнешь меня, Рилов.  
  
Зиги тяжело несдержанно выдохнул, не смея шелохнуться.  
  
— Это что, шутка такая?  
  
— Похоже, что я шучу? — спросил Петер, вновь проехавшись стояком по его бедру. — Я уж думал, что никогда от тебя не дождусь этих слов.  
  
Зиги растерянно переводил взгляд с его влажных припухших губ к потемневшим глазам. И не мог поверить в то, что их желания совпали полностью. Что Петеру требовалось то же, что и ему.  
  
— Ты поэтому так странно реагировал? — Грубер отстранился, навалился в бессилии спиной на край стеллажа. — И динамил меня.  
  
— Да, — ответил Зиги глухо. Посмотрел на него серьезно и пристально: — Ты точно говоришь так не потому, что этого хочется мне?  
  
— Зиги, — Петер ласково улыбнулся. — Мне незачем врать. Я тебе клянусь… — он взял руку Зиги, переплел их пальцы, — мы мыслим в одинаковом направлении. Мне только нужно… чтобы ты подсказал мне, что нужно сделать.  
  
Зиги почувствовал облегчение, какого давно не испытывал.  
  
Все наконец-то встало на свои места.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Родители Петера уезжали в отпуск на две недели.  
  
Не существовало времени лучше, чтобы продвинуться к следующей базе.  
  
Нет, Зиги не нервничал. Он пребывал в том волнующем предвкушении, от которого невозможно было сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме мыслей о предстоящем сексе. С Петером Грубером. С парнем, о котором грезила добрая треть студенточек «Хинтерланда». С парнем, который мечтал, чтобы в нем оказался член Рилова.  
  
— Ты баран, Зиги, — попеняла ему Карола за завтраком, когда он свернул по рассеянности коробку с хлопьями. — Если бы не свидетели, — она качнула головой в сторону родителей, хлопотавших над лимонным пирогом, — давно бы придушила тебя шнуром из-под тостера.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, сестрица, — отозвался Зиги без энтузиазма к словесным пикировкам, пнув Каролу под столом.  
  
Пары он отсидел, едва понимая, что преподаватели пытались до него донести. Даты и слова сливались в неразборчивое месиво. Да и как тут сконцентрируешься на учебе, если Петер, оставшийся дома, постоянно писал сообщения с такими вопросами, от которых в штанах становилось тесно.  
  
— Ты что, не мог потерпеть? — спросил Зиги с порога, скинув ботинки на коврике и толкнув Петера спиной в стену.  
  
Поцелуй. Ленивый, с осознанием, что им некуда торопиться.  
  
— Пойдем, — Петер улыбнулся, потянув его наверх, в свою спальню.  
  
Зиги только и успел заметить, что разобранную кровать, письменный стол, заваленный наработками для курсовой, и краешек плаката с Гинзбергом. Петер принялся стаскивать с него пиджак и рубашку так остервенело, что на разглядывание комнаты у Зиги не осталось ни сил, ни возможностей.  
  
Петер посмотрел на его рот, медленно подался вперед, целуя его, засасывая нижнюю губу. Почувствовав его пристальный взгляд, Зиги нехотя открыл глаза — поцелуй от этого показался еще более волнующим и интимным, чем прежде. Сердце билось совсем рядом от чужого, гулко, сильно. Хотелось прижать Петера к себе, хотелось целовать его тело, касаясь молочно-белой кожи губами и чувствовать солоноватый привкус пота.  
  
— Снимай это, — Зиги расстегнул пуговицы его рубашки, стянув ее с Петера, присел перед ним на корточки и деловито расстегнул молнию джинсов, спустив их вниз. — Вот так, — положил руки на его бедра, резко поднялся, поймав его губы на вдохе. Шагнул вместе с ним к кровати, толкнул Петера поверх одеяла, забравшись на его бедра.  
  
— У тебя шикарные волосы, — заметил Зиги мимоходом, стянув резинку с волос Петера. Он пропустил одну прядь между пальцев, улыбнувшись смущению и легкому румянцу на щеках Грубера. — Не смей их стричь.  
  
— Не буду, — пообещал Грубер, приподнимаясь на локтях и проводя ладонью по его груди, заставляя ежиться от приятных ощущений этого прикосновения.  
  
Петер погладил его по щеке, наблюдая за тем, как Зиги выбирается из джинсов и тянется к флакону с лубрикантом на тумбочке.  
  
— Кончается, — заметил Рилов с сожалением.  
  
Зиги велел Петеру лечь на живот, стянул до колен его боксеры. Провел ладонями по упругим ягодицам, раздвинул их и, вылив немного смазки на пальцы, коснулся сжавшегося ануса. Надавил легонько, плавным движением растер, разогревая, смазку по нежной чувствительной коже, скользнул указательным пальцем внутрь. Петер напрягся, уткнувшись носом в край подушки, послушно развел ноги, тихо вздыхая сквозь плотно сомкнутые зубы. Зиги наклонился, навалившись на его спину грудью, поцеловал в плечо и почувствовав на языке пьянящий вкус пота, подступающего резкого возбуждения.  
  
Они готовились к своему первому сексу неделю.  
  
И, честно говоря, Зиги не думал, что продержался бы дольше. Растягивать Петера из раза в раз, не имея возможности взять его, казалось изощренной пыткой.  
  
Он отстранился, чтобы снять трусы. Головка открылась, и на ней выступили первые капли предэякулята — Зиги растер их по члену, блаженно прикрыв глаза.  
  
— Ты там еще долго? — прохрипел Петер, выпятив ягодицы. Хорошо растянутый вход поблескивал смазкой.  
  
— Нет, — Зиги облизал губы. Хотелось заласкать его языком, но все потом. Еще будет время.  
  
Рилов провел членом между ягодиц Петера, аккуратно обхватил чувствительную головку и направил. Толкнулся слишком резко и нетерпеливо даже для той подготовки, что у них была, заставив Грубера сдавленно вскрикнуть, рефлекторно подавшись вперед. Головка выскользнула, заставив Зиги стиснуть зубы от схлынувшего ощущения тепла и узости.  
  
— Прости, — Петер уперся лбом в сложенные руки. Его член и не думал опадать, несмотря на неосторожную попытку, — давай еще раз.  
  
Грубер не стеснялся, не пытался зажаться и не боялся говорить обо всем откровенно. И Зиги разделял его безоговорочное доверие.  
  
— Расслабься, малыш, — попросил Рилов, погладив его по пояснице. — У нас все получится.  
  
Он вернул головку обратно между влажных от смазки ягодиц, взял Петера за бедра, когда понял, что не соскользнет и не сделает ему больно. Подался вперед медленно, как завороженный наблюдая, как Петер принимает его, позволяя мышцам податливо обхватить головку. Зиги толкнулся еще и еще, постепенно входя внутрь. Задержался, давая Петеру привыкнуть к ощущению наполненности.  
  
— Черт, — выдохнул тот тяжело. — Черт.  
  
Грубер дернулся, едва удержавшись на коленях, позволив члену Зиги скользнуть глубже. И гортанно томно застонал, когда тот задел простату. Рилову пришлось обхватить в кулак его длинные волосы, придерживая в нужном положении, прижать спиной к своей груди.  
  
— Сейчас, сейчас, — шептал он, кусая мочку уха Петера и тяжело дыша у его щеки. Он старательно сдерживался, впервые, кажется, желая чужого удовлетворения больше собственного. В какой-то момент стон Петера надломился, плавно скатившись с крайности перемешавшейся с первым наслаждением боли до стремительно набравшего силу удовольствия.  
  
Грубер подался ягодицами навстречу, поощряя глубокие толчки, и теперь вскрикивал так, что у Зиги мутнело перед глазами. Он схватил Петера за бедра, царапая ногтями кожу, входя на каждом новом толчке сильнее и жестче, заставляя Грубера задерживать дыхание и стискивать зубы, до боли кусать губы.  
  
Зиги нравилось чувствовать, что разомлевший Петер находится в его полной власти, держать его, дразнить, почти доводя до пика, но не давая кончить.  
  
— Пожалуйста… — прошептал Петер едва слышно, но Рилов оттянул его за волосы, склоняясь ближе и вталкивая в самое ухо дрожащим от возбуждения голосом:  
  
— Скажи еще раз «пожалуйста», малыш.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — покорно выдохнул Петер, прикрывая веки, тяжело дыша и скользя рукой по члену. — Черт, пожалуйста, я…  
  
Зиги застонал, последние несколько раз часто и быстро подался бедрами навстречу, собирая языком капли пота, скопившиеся над верхней губой. Сжал до боли сильные бедра Петера и излился внутрь немногим позже, чем кончил сам Грубер.  
  
Когда Зиги вышел из него, белесая струйка спермы стекла по ноге Петера.  
  
Вытерев ее краем простыни, Рилов выдохнул расслабленно и в изнеможении опустился на кровать, притянув к себе Петера и поцеловав в мягкие губы. Сердце, колотясь о реберную клетку, постепенно замедляло свой темп, разнося по организму горячую кровь.  
  
— Никогда не думал, что быть под кем-то так приятно, — пробормотал Петер, пристроив голову на груди Зиги. — А ты думал, что трахать кого-то так приятно?  
  
— Кто сказал, что мне было приятно тебя трахать? — усмехнулся Зиги в его макушку.  
  
— Да пошел ты, Рилов, — вяло отозвался Петер, боднув его головой в подбородок.  
  
— Взаимно, Грубер.  
  
Зиги, засыпая, все еще думал: стук ли это его сердца или сердца Петера отдается приятной истомой внутри.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
— Что вы делаете? — спросила Карола недовольно, выйдя на крыльцо.  
  
Ганс и Петер тащили шланг через всю лужайку к воткнутой в податливую землю насадке-распылителю. Зиги силился повернуть заржавевший за долгим неиспользованием кран.  
  
— О, Карола! — Ганс воодушевленно помахал ей рукой. — Иди к нам.  
  
Петер подсоединил шланг, плотно закрутил металлический хомут и поднялся, отряхнув руки.  
  
— Давай, Карола, — позвал и Грубер, поманив ее рукой. Улыбнулся в той очаровательной манере, которая многих девчонок сводила с ума.  
  
Знали бы девчонки, каким Петер Грубер, футболист и звезда университета, становился рядом с Зиги.  
  
Каролу эта мысль заставила усмехнуться.  
  
— Завтра у нас первый экзамен, — напомнила она для очистки совести. — Нам же всю ночь готовиться.  
  
— Еще не ночь, — отмахнулся Ганс и сложил руки в молитвенном жесте. — Карола, умоляю, выходи к нам.  
  
Зиги наконец смог повернуть кран, и вода бойко прокатилась по шлангу, чтобы проливным, подсвеченным лучами закатного солнца дождем брызнуть из распылителя. Трава задрожала, заволновалась под бойкими каплями. Порыв ветра окатил Каролу мелкой приятной моросью.  
  
— Иди к нам, пират, — Зиги скинул ботинки, сошел босыми ступнями на траву и протянул ей руку. — Ну же.  
  
Карола не выдержала, стянула туфли и схватилась за его ладонь.  
  
Вместе, толкаясь и хохоча, они выбежали под прохладный дождь. Петер и Ганс, отфыркиваясь и закрываясь руками от брызг, устроили шутливую потасовку. Где-то на той стороне дороги ударил по тормозам Альф, кинул велосипед на обочине и направился к ним, стаскивая на ходу джинсовую куртку.  
  
— Вот же сволочи, а подождать?  
  
И наверное, в этот самый момент.  
  
Молодые и забывшие на время о заботах и туманном, еще не обретшем ясные очертания будущем, они были счастливыми. Настоящими.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. «Вы что, предлагаете мне подсесть на бензедрин?» - Петер ссылается на наркотическую зависимость писателя Уильяма Берроуза.  
> 2\. Альф называет Кляйна «Герр Крошка» - Кляйн с нем.: «маленький».  
> 3\. «Весеннее пробуждение» - бродвейский мюзикл 2006 года, основанный на одноименной пьесе Фрэнка Ведекинда («Frühlings Erwachen»)  
> 4\. «Хинтерланд» (дословно с нем.: «земля позади») - примыкающая к уже завоеванной колонии территория, на которую заявляет свои претензии колониальная держава.  
> 5\. «...и пышные охапки нарциссов» - нарциссы (Osterglocken досл. с нем. «пасхальные колокола») в Германии считаются пасхальными цветами.


End file.
